No Turning Back
by whispered love 13
Summary: REVISED. Sakura is needed by Sasuke for her abilities, but is it more than that? Will she still hold resentment because he left her so many years ago? First Fanfic, please R&R SakuXSasu Rated T for language mostly and a bit of fluff/angst/action.
1. Find Her

A/N: Hi there! Well this is my first fanfic and I just wanted to see what people thought about it. I've been working on it for a while, so yeah I know Itachi is still alive (even though he dies but this is fanfic!! :]]) and the setting is three years after they saw Itachi. So that makes them like 18-19 years old. I believe thats it so please tell me what you guys think and sorry if the characters are a little bit OOC.

Naruto is property of Masashi Kishimoto. And if I owned it then I would have Sasuke married to Sakura by now!! :}

Well here Goes! Thanks again!!

**Chapter 1: Find Her**

The Sky was dark, holding a mystery of where a raven haired boy was, gone astray from his team, which was nothing new, his abandoning was the natural way, he liked the solitude anyways. His team however, was always dependent of him, waiting for orders like the pawns that they were for him. As the sky continued to darken, the threat of rain looming upon three characters, they held their position in the rain, waiting, watching, and fearing that their leader would not return.

At last, a figure appeared, small, and limping towards them. The red-mismatched haired girl ran to him. She knew that it was Sasuke, her Sasuke returning to her and only her. At least that's what she told herself. She picked up his scent; but it was different this time, she tasted the blood in the air, it was heavy as she realized it was coming from him. His blood. Karin ran up to him, he collapsed as she took in his weight, always wishing for times like this just so she could have the excuse to hold him close. As he was losing consciousness she was able to hear what his last words were. Faintly, but surely he said-

"Find… Sakura." With that, Sasuke was at his limit and fainted, all the while bleeding nonstop on Karin.

* * *

Karin, Suigetsu, and Juugo all took refuge in an abandoned home. But they knew this was unfamiliar territory, someplace in the Land of Fire. They quickly found someone that would bandage up Sasuke and to atleast mend the wounds, but even the wisest could diagnose what was wrong with him. That's when Karin came to terms with the others the message that Sasuke left with her.

"So what shall we do? No one can tell us what's wrong with him. And Sasuke did mention to me that he wants this 'Sakura' girl to me, but I never heard of her up until now." Karin was telling the two annoyances that are traveling with her and Sasuke, in her opinion.

"Then we should split up and see if we can find her. Maybe she will know what's wrong with him and heal him." Juugo replied.

"But-" Karin was stammering at Juugo's answer "Lets think about this: for one we don't even know where she is or even how she looks like! She could just be some girl that isn't even worth our time!" she protested, not because the girl wasn't worth their time, but the fact that she might take someone else's time, and that was the last thing that she wanted.

"It's what Sasuke wants Karin. Who the hell are we supposed to deny the all-powerful-prodigy? Not so powerful, if you ask me, since he got his ass kicked." Suigetsu remarked, the hint of sarcasm clear in his voice since he opened his mouth. He stood up, raising his sword over his shoulders "let's get going. We need to find this chick fast I guess. He is beat up pretty badly. But before that I think we should find another medic-nin to heal Sasuke for the time being. He still is valuable to me after all, why let him die now?"As he said that, he noticed that someone was stirring in the other room, unaware of Karin's anger in the room that he was sitting in.

"Sorry that my life is of little meaning to you Suigetsu. I know how troublesome it must be to try to take care of me." A raspy voice came from the other room. "there is a reason behind finding this specific person. Sakura has the ability to heal these wounds. They are too deep for any normal medic-nin to heal. And she isn't a normal medic-nin. I have heard that she was training under the legendary sannin, also known as the fifth Hokage, Tsunade." Sasuke answered his water loving comrade.

"Sounds like you admire this fifth Hokage of yours, getting nostalgic of your home are we?" Suigetsu asked, all the while looking at Karin, her fumes visible, just as Suigetsu hoped. Seems now that any girl that Sasuke is affiliated with gets her pissed beyond all reason.

"Anyway" Sasuke continued even though Karin was practically strangling Suigetsu. "Sakura was training under her and it's easier I'm assuming to catch her. She has top medical traini- Aargh-" he grabbed his stomach, aware that he had not stopped bleeding. The blood was seeping through the bandages. 'That attack that Itachi gave me doesn't seem to want to close' he thought to himself 'At this rate I'm gonna end up dying of blood loss. Not even Karin's chakra abilities are enough to heal these wounds.'

"She should be in Konohagakure after this last mission; with the 8-man squad was a failure. Go to the village and bring her here, by force if you have to. She has pink hair and green eyes. She won't be much trouble in capturing, I'm sure. Now go." He ordered. Suigetsu and Jugo departed without a moments notice, but Karin stayed behind, Sasuke had his back turned to her, unaware of the look that she was giving him.

"I know already that you can have any medic-nin come and heal you. I am sure she is not needed. I can tend to you even, as I have done before. Besides," she began walking towards him, making sure that she didn't hurt him as she wrapped her arms around his neck "Why her? What makes her so special?" She whispered in his ear.

He pulled away while glaring at her. Karin frowned at this, "I know that you know her, otherwise how would you know so much about her? Is she your old girlfriend? She has to be, so you want to-"

"Karin shut up and move out before I end up dying because of you. Out of all of you guys, you are the only one that can sense out chakra. Just look for precise chakra control. Do as you're told." Sasuke warned her.

Karin gave him a look, and darted towards Konohagakure, not at all happy as to find a girl that Sasuke wants. _I better make sure that this girl doesn't try to take my Sasuke away. She better know not to mess with me._

"About time that you caught up to us. What took ya?" Suigetsu asked Karin.

"Shut up and lets get this over with" Karin remarked sprinting ahead towards their destination where an oblivious pink haired kunoichi was looking up at the sky.


	2. Broken Promise

**Chapter 2: Broken Promise**

"Sakura?" The said name's blond friend looked up to where she was staring "We don't have time for this, we're late for work at the hospital. Tsunade's gonna kill you and murder me for not bringing you to the hospital sooner!"

But Sakura did not move. She simply stared up into the blue sky, no clouds whatsoever. Ino gave her her time to think and just stood by her side. She knew what she was thinking. The recent mission with the 8 man squad retry was a failure. They found nothing that would lead to Sasuke, and things got worse when Kiba was saying that Sasuke might as well be dead. There was also the encounter with Itachi, which turned out to be worse than any of them expected. Ino could still remember the crimson eyes that he had. The ones that only showed death to those that looked closely. Just thinking about it gave shivers down her spine, she couldn't fathom how they managed to escape.

"Sakura, we have to go, Naruto needs your help, after that last fight with Itachi, it's a miracle that he hasn't died yet. You are the only one that can treat him. Worry about him before you think about the other, or do you want to lose both?" Ino asked her friend, who seemed to wince at those last words. Sakura lowered her head as she bit her lip, scared to say what she didn't want to believe.

"I know Ino, but to think that he's dead. So many tries, and with Naruto almost dying because of him. Why is it so difficult to find him!" she angrily cried out.

"Kiba's assumptions are not necessarily true so why are you making such a big deal out of it? All he said was that he smelled his blood, but I'm sure that it's nothing serious." Ino tried to reassure her friend, smiling away all the doubt that resonated in her voice. "I'm sure of it that he is still out there. It will take more than anything out there to kill that guy. We didn't have a crush on him because he was a weakling!" She smiled, relieved to receive one in return. Sakura's jaded eyes looked at her light blue ones, always full of determination to never lose to her, and vice versa.

"Hmmm… You're right. Let's go before Tsunade-sama totally kills us for being late." Sakura took off to the hospital with Ino right beside her. _Its always competition with this girl._ She silently thought.

As she entered the hospital and parted her ways with Ino, she stumbled across the one person she did not want to run into.

"Sakura! Are you just getting in!?! you needed to heal Naruto an hour ago! What has kept you!?" Tsunade demanded an explanation from her pupil.

"Gomenazai Tsunade-sama! I lost track of time and Ino told me to get going and I didn't pay atten-"

"WHAT ARE YOU STILL DOIN HERE SAKURA!!!?!?" Tsunade was more than pissed now it seemed. "GET TO YOUR PATIENTS!!"

Sakura didn't need telling twice. As soon as Tsuande turned her head, Sakura herself ran towards Naruto's room at unimaginable speed. If Tsunade were to go to Naruto's room without her there _I don't even want to know what she will do to me _she thought.

"Ohayo Gozaimas Naruto!" Beamed Sakura, always happy to see Konoha's number one unpredictable ninja.

"Sakura-Chan! I was beginning to wonder when you were going to come." He answered back as she closed the door behind her and come to his bedside.

"Lets get this started, we are late as it is and it's my entire fault." She giggled and began to work at the wound within his abdomen.

"This was a pretty hard attack, five days and not even the Kyuubi's chakra can seem to heal it." He informed her.

"Well Naruto, I have been researching how to heal these types of wounds. Apparently, this is a wound that can be critical to those that don't get the proper treatment. This jutsu requires a huge amount of the other users' chakra but it serves well, as it takes all the other persons chakra as well as land a diminishing blow wherever the blow was landed. Think of it as a double-edged sword. Consider yourself lucky that he landed the blow on the stomach and not on the heart." She explained, while trying to stop the bleeding. "Looks like this technique is working pretty well. I can't wait to report the success to Tsunade-sama!" She beamed.

"Speaking of which, Tsunade-no-bachaan came by recently. She talked about the mission and how it was the second time… and how we came up short… just like 3 years ago, when we were fifteen… remember? When we were so close that day." He clenched his fist. Sakura stopped her healing process to pay attention to what Naruto had to say.

"What did she say Naruto?" Sakura asked, although after two attempts she was sure that her answer was along the lines of-

"… This was our last chance. She said, that if we want to go after him we can, on the account of being missing-nin. At least that's what the elders told her to tell all of us..."

"… so… this was it?"

"… yeah. The casualties were too severe this time, with me and Kakashi-sensei almost dying… it can't be done anymore Sakura-chan, I have broken our promise. I'm so sorry…" He trailed off.

"… no Naruto." She reassured him. "Don't blame yourself. If we didn't run into Itachi, who knows? Maybe things could have gone in our favor. He was just too strong, we couldn't stop him, even with our powers combined… we didn't fail." She comforted him, mustering up the courage to say "He failed us. He doesn't want us anymore, he wants revenge, and I don't think it would have been the same if he were to come back." Sakura stared at Naruto and noticed that he wanted to cry, would he? In front of the girl that he admired and cherished so dear? His friend that was almost like his sister? Before he had time to think, two arms enveloped him, comforting him, telling him that everything was going to be ok. She pulled back, wiping her own tears that mixed with his. "Who needs him anyways? We have gotten along better without him anyways." She gave him the best smile she could muster, covering how she truly felt for his sake. Ino's voice rang in her head about losing Naruto as well, which she never would have wanted. She would give her life before any harm would come to her comrade.

"Thank you Naruto, for never giving up on your promise." Sakura smiled and Naruto noticed that even though tears were running down her cheeks, she was still the most beautiful kunoichi he had ever seen. "lets get back to healing those wounds. I'm almost done, it's a good thing that I researched further how to heal this."

* * *

"Do you sense strong medical ninjustsu Karin?" Suigetsu asked as his 'team member' who had been concentrating since they reached Konohagakure.

"I lost it a while ago but now I definitely got a lock on her. Its gotta be her." She replied.

"Then we wait." Juugo said, as all three of them were preparing to take her by force just as Sasuke had ordered.

"Yeah. Wait until she is all alone" Suigetsu added a smile appearing on his face, "I wonder if she's cute." A grin appeared on his face just as a punch landed on his head thanks to Karin.


	3. Surprised Feelings

**Chapter 3: Surprised Feelings**

The dark night, no stars to shine today, just the full moon, lighting the silent streets of Konohagakure. A tired, pink haired kunoichi was retreating to her home, taking her time to inhale the dark air. She had so many patients that returned from missions and needed tending to. She healed as much as she could, wasting all of her chakra in the process. She was planning on sneaking into an empty hospital bed and just stay the night, but everything was occupied, and when she began to cuddle on the couch, more patients were coming in, forcing Sakura to get up and continue healing, if not then bandaging wounds.

As she continued her stroll throughout the village, she traveled to the place she always visited nowadays, to recollect the memories that have been continuing to haunt her. It was their training grounds, where Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto had to realize the importance of teamwork. However the case, Sasuke seemed to find their teammates to be inferior to him. He felt himself weighed down by them, always watching over them, constantly saving them, etc. As time progressed, Sakura knew that deep down he did not feel that way anymore. She felt it that he cared for his teammates and even in the end value them as his only best friends. She only wished him to want her more than that.

'_So, why did he leave?_' she pondered, '_he cared for us, but his thirst for power and revenge infected his heart, not even my love for him could have stopped him...' _

"I… I just… hope that you're okay somewhere… Sasuke-kun…" she whispered to the wind, hoping that her words would reach him wherever he was.

"Well you sure are a cutie aren't ya?" a voice in the shadows said, cutting off her silent moment.

Sakura froze, but in the same instant she grabbed a kunai and turned around, prepared for anything and ready to attack.

"Who's there?" She yelled out into the shadows waiting for the voice to show his face.

Just then, a figure appeared, then two. The first was a man, with shoulder length white hair, showing off his shark-like grin, very confident it seemed. Behind him Sakura noticed a big sword that was too familiar but Sakura couldn't recall at the moment. The person beside him was a woman, with flaming red hair, but on one side her hair was short and unkempt, while the other side was nicely brushed and long. Her red eyes were visualizing Sakura up and down, as if she was checking her out behind her glasses. It was two against one, and Sakura had no way of getting reinforcements. She was practically standing on her two feet by sheer will.

"Pink hair and green eyes, just like he said. He forgot to mention, however, how pretty she is." The shark-man said aloud, for both of the girls to hear. Sakura kept her cool, all the while wondering who sent these people. The red head however clunked him, telling him to get laid on his own time.

"What is your purpose?" Sakura told them, kunai at the ready. "You are trespassing inside this village in the middle of the night, you sure aren't up to something good." Sakura was prepared to fight for her village, even if it cost her her life. '_I have to be good for something_.' She thought.

"We were sent on a mission, I guess you could say. A mission to recover a pretty kunoichi with green eyes, pink hair, that's a medic-nin that goes by the name of Sakura. Not to mention she was under the instruction of the Legendary Tsunade, also known as the Godaime. Did I miss anything?"

Sakura didn't know how they knew so much about her. She was taken aback by the abundance of information. "How did you know all that? How long have you been spies? Who are you?" A million questions buzzed in her head, but first things first.

"I guess we have some explaining. I'm Suigetsu and this bitch is Karin." He smiled at her death glare, he would pay for it soon. "We know so much about you because, well, Juugo you can do the honors I guess."

"Sasuke-kun sent us" A voice behind her said, dangerously close to the kunoichi, making her freeze, not because of where he was but because of what he said.

"Sasuke-kun" she whispered. Juugo hit her right by her neck, only to be replaced by a log.

"A replacement jutsu? Where is she now Karin!?" Suigetsu drew his sword. '_We can't screw this up!_' He thought. "Why didn't you tell us it wasn't her?!" Suigestu yelled at the red head.

"I thought it was her!" She retorted. "It seems as though this girl is excellent at chakra control. I couldn't tell the difference, she added a perfect amount of chakra at the right time to replace it with a log." Karin started to concentrate to find her. "There" she pointed at a tree. Suigetsu charged head on, while Karin kept trying to find Sakura. Just then something sharp was pointing at Karin's back, making her immobile.

"Don't move" Sakura whispered while Suigetsu and Jugo were trying to find her inside the trees away from Karin. "What is your real purpose? Sasuke-kun would never come to ask for me, or else why would he run away when we go to find him? What is your true purpose and what do you plan to do with this village?" She asked Karin, the kunai ready to hit if she made any sudden movements.

"We came on Sasuke's orders, he didn't give us specifics… all I know is that he's badly hurt from a fight with his brother. He said you're the only one that can heal him, and that's why we came. We came for you, he didn't tell us to do anything else." She replied, disgusted with herself that she is asking for her help. '_Its all for him' _she thought.

"And you guys are his lap dogs I see, taking orders just to get a bone I bet." Sakura muttered. "Disgusting. I gave up on him and there is nothing I would do to help him. Not now, not ever." Just as she said that, Naruto flashed through her mind, in anguish and despair to have found out that his best friend had died. She lowered the kunai that was shoved in Karin's back, slowly, but enough for Karin to turn and point another to her neck, drawing a little blood.

'_Damn_' Sakura thought '_I dropped my guard for a second, which is just what this chick needed'_

"Suigetsu, Juugo, she's here, I got her." Karin said to the others, making them regroup. "And this one is the real one. I'm sure of it this time."

"Come with us Sakura, we aren't lying about this." Juugo pleaded. Sakura saw him and noticed that he held no malice in his eyes, but fear. But she didn't notice anything else as she felt a quick pain in her neck, her vision blurry and her feet give in.


	4. Illusions

**Chapter 4: Illusions**

Sakura had grown over the past three years into a beautiful woman. Suigetsu had a point. She grew into her forehead, had pink hair that reached to the small of her back. Her body had the right curves, her stomach flat from constant training, her bust line suitable for her, everything about her seemed flawless. Any man would be happy to have her, yet she wanted no one but a certain black haired, red-eyed boy. No, man. Even after all these years, Sakura has never ceased to stop thinking about him, wanting to see him, show him that there is still hope for him, and vengeance doesn't mean that he has to sacrifice himself. If she were ever to see him, just knowing that he still lived was reassurance enough. Even though she tried to think differently, for her sake as well as her blonde comrade. She would hate to think that just because of a selfish promise made to her he would risk his life for it.

"Sasuke-kun…" she whispered from her full lips. As she came to, she realized that she was thrown over the man Juugo's shoulders, tied with rope made from vines.

'_Not very creative or prepared_.' She pondered to herself. She was also realizing that she had a massive neck pain when she turned her head to one side. '_Seems as though that hit to the neck was almost critical'_ she thought to herself. She gave it a thought and assumed that it was the girl that hit her; something about that red-head gave Sakura a thought that if she could kill her she wouldn't hesitate to do so. She looked around and saw her village, close to nothing as the sun engulfed it. She was being taken by force and no one would know it but her, and the 3 that are taking her of course. Sakura began to think about what to do; she had to escape no matter what the cost. She quickly added strength to her hands to rip the vines off her and reached for a kunai as quietly as she could. Without thinking, she jabbed it into Juugo and as soon as her feet hit the floor, she began to make a run for it.

Juugo yelled as he fell to the floor, his shirt being stained by the ruby cimson that was seeping out from where the kunai was embedded.

"Watch over him," Suigestu ordered Karin, "I'll go and get her" and without another word, he departed.

As Sakura was running, and jumping through trees she gazed back, making sure that she was not being followed. But she was wrong. Her eyesight could see Suigetsu right on her tail, quickening his pace as he locked gazes with her. She had to pick up the pace; she was so close to home that she felt its warmth. Sakura continued through the trees, going branch by branch, until one broke, catching her off guard, as she crashed down on the ground, Suigetsu looming over her. He gave her his best cocky smile.

"Come on girlie, why do you have to make this more difficult than what it already is?" he explained. "Who knows? He might just need ya for a sec and then be done with it. You could be all mine if you want. I sure do like spunk in a girl you know." His overbite gleamed in his eyes as she just stared at him with nothing but hatred. He had a talent to make every girl he ever knew despise him indeffinately.

This aggravated Sakura even more. "Im not a piece of meat you know. I am a human being, and I would rather be caught dead than to help him out! He makes everything harder than what it should be! He didn't have to leave! Naruo would have helped him. Hell even I told him that I would help him if that truly was what he wanted! But he left! There is nothing to say to that asshole!" she ranted, "Besides, I don't want to betray my village, that's the last thing that I want. I don't want to be like him." She breathed.

Suigetsu just continued to stare, he didn't say anything to her, he seemed to be at a loss for words. But the grin on his face was still there, and it was pissing Sakura off.

"… whoever said that you were a piece of meat? I personally think you are so much more than that. I kinda like you. You're spunky, just what a girl needs from time to time." He lowered his sword from his back and dug it into the ground. "If you want I'll put you to good use, and that's a scout's honor." He snickered, raising his right hand as if to promise that.

That was her breaking point and her chance. She built up enough chakra into her fist that she could and swung it toward Suigetsu, knocking him to a tree, seemingly beaten.

"Like I said, I'm not a piece of meat." She said triumphantly. As she was getting ready to continue on, she heard Suigetsu laughing. She quickly turned around to see that Suigetsu was nowhere where she punched him too. It was just a puddle of water.

'_A water clone?!'_ she told herself.

He continued laughing at her, but there was something in his laughter that was changing from playful to serious. "It's gonna take more than a simple punch to get rid of me girlie." His voice was different when he spoke this time; it was stronger, raspier as if it was taking him a hard time to talk "There's no turning back Sakura," he wheezed. Just then she knew that voice and placed her hands together to release the Genjutsu that Sasuke was using on her.


	5. Reunion

**Chapter 5: Reunion**

Sasuke was staring down at Sakura, his charcoal eyes never looking away from her emerald orbs. He looked paler than the last time she saw him, she thought, and looked tired as if he just came from a fight. She didn't know what to say to him, where to begin. It seems as though her kidnappers were telling the truth, Sasuke sent for her. But after so long? Why the suddenness?

Sakura stood up and did not stop staring at Sasuke. She wanted to remember him as he was and this Sasuke was nothing as she remembered him. His eyes seemed darker; his nose was sharper, more vicious yet adequately carved, as if from marble. His mouth was thinner; his dominating voice as she remembered from the genjutsu was harsher. She feared him; he looked colder, crueler and very uncaring from how she remembered him. He looked as though he could kill her so easily without even flinching, as if she would be the piece of meat she defiantly denies of being.

"There's no turning back Sakura." He repeated, waiting for an answer, waiting to hear her voice.

"What do you mean?" she replied.

"There's no turning back to your home. You're here now, considered a missing-nin I'm sure." He explained his theory to the pink haired maiden.

Sakura stayed silent for a moment, taking what he said into consideration. Her? A missing-nin?

"No…" she whispered, making Sasuke pay close attention. "There's always a way… Sasuke… even if you can't see it. I will go back to my village, there's no way I will be labeled along the likes of you." She replied. As much as she wanted to be happy to see him, she wasn't the least bit happy of being uprooted in the middle of the night from her home. She continued to examine him and moved her eyes lower, examining his body which was bandaged heavily. Even through all the bandages, his blood was seeping through. So there was a reason he needed her, and a smile formed on her lips, invisible to her old comrade.

Sasuke noticed Sakura's stares, "Itachi did it… that asshole." He answered her eyes.

"Looks like you need some help then." She brazenly said.

"…"

"I can help you know… maybe that's why you sent your cronies to get me. Maybe not. Whatever the case Sasuke, I'm not staying here. You thought wrong when you thought I would help you so easily." And she slowly got up from where she was walking down to the door but then the unexpected happened.

"-Aargh!!" He yelled with such pain that Sakura dropped the act and rushed to him, cursing at herself for being so weak.

"… lie down Sasuke." She commanded. As he began to lie down, Sakura began to open the bandages, afraid to see if he had the same injury as Naruto. '_Yup he does, this is Itachi's work all right.'_ she thought. "This takes an incredible amount of chakra Sasuke, I don't think I have enough chakra to fully heal it. I haven't really recovered since this morning."

"Karin, get in here" he called. All of a sudden Karin came right through the door, sliding it behind her. Her eyes on fire as she saw how close Sakura was to Sasuke. "Do whatever she says," he grunted painfully, losing consciousness.

'_Crap!'_ Sakura was trying her best to gather the chakra to at least stop the bleeding because she didn't have enough chakra to perform the other jutsu.

"Karin was it?" Sakura inquired, "I need you to help me! That means I need you here beside me!" she yelled at her, but Karin was too shocked to see Sasuke how he was, weak and in her arms. "If you want him alive I need you to listen!!" Sakura yelled again, trying to get through to her. Karin snapped out of her trance of jealousy and began to focus on what Sakura needed. As long as she could save Sasuke, she would do anything. She would kiss her, and be her best friend if it meant saving her Sasuke.

"I am going to perform a ninjutsu to stop the bleeding but I need your help. That's where you come in. I need you to lend me your chakra when I ask for it or else this won't work and I won't be able to heal him. At least to stop the bleeding is all I can do tonight. So I need you to place pressure, place chakra pressure on his stomach ok?" Sakura gave Karin a stern look, but Karin did not say a thing, she didn't even budge, she had the same glare she had when she walked through the door. "Hello? Are you listening? I need you to focus Karin! That's if you want to save him!"

That provoked Karin to her limit. She pinned Sakura down, right there on the floor and grabbed both her hands with just one. She was on top of her, paralyzing Sakura's legs from movement. She quickly reached for the kunai she was going to embed into her heart, ready to see blood. She lifted the kunai above her head, the blade shining with the morning's rays, barely. She thrust it with all the force she could muster, only to be thwarted by a semi conscience Sasuke. His hand held a vice like grip on Karin's hand, making her lose her grip on the kunai that she held.

"Karin… don't make me deem you as worthless" he had such hatred in his voice. It was poisonous just listening to it. That's when Sasuke began to cough up blood, and fall over.

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled. She couldn't play games anymore, so she gathered all the chakra that she could and began to bring it to her hands, moving them over his chest. She could feel his heart beat slowing down. His breathing was irregular as well.

"Damnit!" she continued to apply the pressure of her chakra in him, her vision was getting blurry. '_I'm losing too much chakra!'_ Sakura kept trying, all she needed was to stop the bleeding and then he would be safe to live another day. As she kept applying chakra to his wounds, his heartbeat was slowly but surely becoming regular again, his breathing was calming down as well. It seemed to be working. The bleeding was stopping, enough for him to regain conscience. Sakura noticed this and finally, with the last amount of chakra she could get from her body, she used it on him, fainting into his arms as he caught her.


	6. Alone

**Chapter 6: Alone**

She constantly opened doors, searching, franticly trying to find him. But to no avail. She couldn't find him. He was lost in this maze, and Sakura was starting to panic.

'He has to be here!' she kept telling herself. "Where are you!?"

Suddenly, the walls caved down, like broken mirrors all around her, as she stayed suspended in midair. It was dark all over, with no light to pierce through. That's when she saw him, light surrounding him as if he was a god, giving the lost little lamb directions to safety. Sakura hesitated, not knowing why, to go to him. It was who she was looking for yet she couldn't help but hesitate. His stale smell, his eyes entrancing her. She couldn't help but stare into them, after so long, she wanted to stare at him forever. '_No_' she thought to herself. '_I can't give in so easily. I'm not that kind of girl anymore._' She tried to turn away but to no avail, he still had that kind of grip on her. He really did have a grip on her, making her look down to see a scaly hand tightening around hers.

'A snake?!' she screamed. It wasn't who she was looking for. It was someone else that looked like him, morphed into a snake tightening her arms, trapping her. The snake-like thing grinned at her and struck her, piercing its fangs full of venom into her neck.

Sakura awoke from her dream in a fright, drenched in sweat. She noticed that it wasn't dark anymore, but that it was daytime, and a beautiful day it was, the kind where the birds chirped without a care in the world. She tried to steady her breathing and her shakiness in her hands. It was nothing she ever dreamed before. She never got to that point. She was constantly searching for something in her dream, but never got to that point where she found Sasuke who in turn transformed into a venomous snake.

'_Sasuke. That's right, he kidnapped me, so to speak'_ she told herself. '_I better make sure that he's doing better and try to continue on the checkup, even if it means fainting again.'_ As always the only thing that mattered to her was the well-being of her patients

Sakura slowly rose to her feet, only to realize where she was: in a bedroom all alone. There was a window with birds passing by freely in the breeze less midday. Birds, outside, free, just as she could be if she thought this out carefully. She approached the window staring outside at her one chance at freedom trying real hard to see if this wasn't a genjutsu that Sasuke placed on her. That this was the real deal. '_It has to be'_ she argued, '_its just too beautiful to be a genjutsu.'_ She was getting ready to climb through the window, to spread her wings and fly out of there, but she couldn't even bring herself to do it. All she thought about was Sasuke, even now when she has been given an opportunity of a lifetime.

"You're up." A cold voice echoed behind her. "Sasuke wants to see you again." Karin told her, and quickly slammed the door, leaving Sakura to her thoughts.

'_It's no use'_ Sakura explained to herself. '_They would just come after me again. I'll just finish helping Sasuke and then leave, hopefully never seeing them again.'_ As Sakura was approaching the door, it opened and charcoal clashed with jade for the second time.

"When I ask for you, that means right then and there." He told her.

Sakura was at a loss for words. It was as if he was commanding her to do what he wanted, like a spoiled child! This irritated the hell out of the pink haired kunoichi, that she was second guessing whether to escape or not.

"You have no idea, how badly, I want to punch you in the face right now." She growled at him. "I was on my way you idiot. Its called patience, which apparently you don't even have."

"Neither do you, by the looks of it." he smirked at her, standing taller than her as if he was superior in the condition he was in.

Sakura didn't care if it was Sasuke or not, she pulled back her arm and was ready to give a blow to the raven haired man in front of her when all of a sudden Suigetsu was standing between them, catching Sakura off guard, and even more annoyed because she didn't expect this.

"Calm down girlie. Remember you're supposed to be healing him, not making him worse." He flashed her a grin. Sakura regained her composure and told Sasuke to get in the empty room and slammed it in Suigetsu's face.

"Let's take a look at the wound then." She bitterly told him. Sasuke began to remove his shirt but he winced in pain as he was moving his body around. So Sakura began to help, slowly and tenderly she worked with the battered Uchiha. He was in a worser condition than Naruto. It looked as though he took the blow head on, and unaware of what would happen. She began to use her chakra when she remembered something.

"You have to drink something before I can begin this jutsu." Sakura said bluntly.

"Like?" he responded.

"It's a bunch of herbs that can be easily found. I'll go and look for them" she volunteered, getting up and ready to head out the door.

"Karin." He called again. Sakura turned and saw the door open again like last night, right as soon as he finished saying her name.

"What herbs are they?" He asked Sakura.

"I don't need an extra person. Like I said they are not that hard to find. I'll go by myself." Sakura headed for the door.

"You stay here Sakura. Karin will go. She has to be useful for something." He muttered. Apparently he was still remembering about last night when she was going to kill Sakura.

Sakura was getting ready to protest but thought best against it and gave the list of herbs that she needed to make the drink, and explaining to the red head little instructions. And in a flash she was gone out the window, just as Sakura was planning on doing such a little while ago.

"Suigetsu." Sasuke commanded. The shark man came forward to listen to instructions that Sasuke was going to give. Sakura was too distanced to hear and was in no mood to eavesdrop on them. Once Sasuke was done telling him what to do, he too ran out the window leaving Sakura alone with Sasuke. The room was so palpable of their awkwardness, to be in the same room alone.

"Well, there's not much I can do at this point, so it's best you just rest. You have no idea what's in store." Sakura began telling him.

"Since we have time to kill, do tell."

"I'd rather not. I'd rather see your face like Naruto's did." Sakura said.

This piqued Sasuke's interest. "So how is the dobe?" He casually asked.

"Naruto is fine. He's finally a chunin and is dating Hinata. Happier than a person can be, without a traitorous friend even." She disdainfully said.

"Hn…" He retorted. Sakura missed that 'Hn' that he used to make, and it flooded her with so many memories. It was almost euphoric.

'_No!'_ Her Inner Sakura protested. '_Don't let him get to you that easy!' _she told herself. '_Even if it has been forever since you saw him! Don't let him off the hook so easily! Get the answers you want right now!'_

"So, anything else you want to interrogate me about?" Sakura asked. Bad move. She threw the ball in his court, and he was in control now.

"I think that's enough unless you would like to share." He simply said.

"We are happy without you." She coldly said aloud, unaware that it escaped her mouth.

"I didn't ask about your happiness did I?" he recalled. It seemed he was being as apathetic as ever. This is what made Sakura crack.

"Why did you come after me?!" she yelled. "There are so many other medic-nin around this area-"

"Not one with your abilities. You personally trained under the fifth Hokage. It doesn't get any better than that. You should consider this a privilege, considering that I even thought about you-"

"What kind of prize is that?!" Sakura interjected his cockiness. "What's my prize, because I am dying to know!" She didn't realize that he got up and was close to her, too close for it to be comfortable. She staggered back but he grabbed her arm, keeping her in place. She wasn't going anywhere.

"Stop being so defensive and emotional, just do your job." He patiently stated. "I already told you why I picked you and consider it more than what you need to know."

"Let go you cocky-headed bastard." She snarled. She was fuming now because not only did he not let go, he was smirking at her.

"You know you don't want me to let go, or else you would have punched me by now."

"I have more self control than you think I do."

"Do you?" He called her bluff, and was way to close; he smelled her cherry blossom skin, as she was shaking. Whether it was anger or fear, he didn't know, nor did he care. He couldn't believe how good she smelled. He was inches away from her face when suddenly-

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" Karin had her nostrils flaring when she saw how close Sakura was to Sasuke.

"Did you get everything Suigetsu?" Sasuke asked, as if nothing happened.

"Sure boss." He handed everything to Sakura who was still in shock and trying to contemplate what just happened between her and Sasuke, in that room, while they were alone.


	7. Perfect Day

A/N: Hey everyone!!! Thanks so much for your Guy's reviews, I really appreciate it. As for the chapters and how short they are, believe me when i say im trying. I'll make up the chapters by putting in more SasuSaku fluff. It's bound to be by next week at the latest. Well anyways here's the new Chappie!! Enjoy and thanks again!!

**Chapter 7: Perfect Day**

Sakura was finally glad to be free outside of the house that she was stuck under. It seemed like forever since sunshine warmed her face. It was a perfect day, one of those days that you just wanted to do anything as the birds danced in the cloudless sky. The only thing that could ruin such a perfect day was the fact that instead of resting on a bed inside, Sasuke was sitting under a tree, and Karin was no further than a few feet from them; her eyes wide as a hawk. Ever since she saw the two as close as they were, she went wherever and whenever Sasuke and Sakura were by themselves. There was no way Sakura could ask Sasuke what that kind of encounter between the two of them meant at this point. This was a shame because that was the only thing that was in her head; that was what she wanted too. Another encounter like that with him, though she didn't want to admit it.

"You know," she said, "I'm outside here so that I won't disturb you while you rest inside. That is kinda that whole point of making the fire out here."

"I've been in there for a while. It was suffocating to tell you the truth. Plus, you never know when someone might want to run away. Who will stop her?" He responded, his eyes shut as the shade cradled him. Sakura still went on, trying to ignore the fact that she would have to try to run away in a few days, if he didn't let her go. Her home was more than nostalgic at this point. She paused for a second to remember her home, her friends, more than anything that safe feeling that she always had because she was near those that cared for her and vice versa.

When no sound of two sticks being rubbed wasn't heard, Sasuke looked up to meet her eyes, onyx clashing with jade again, the electricity sparkling strong. He slowly rose up and began to approach her, his hand was too close to her face-

"Sasuke-kun!" Karin yelled. "I'll help you out. You shouldn't exert yourself too much." Karin quickly grabbed the sticks and started rubbing, but to no avail. She was rubbing them more than one wrong way. Finally, after Sasuke had enough of Karin's shenanigans, and Sakura's glares, he lit up the batches of sticks with his fire jutsu.

"Thanks." Sakura said, placing the pot of medicinal herbs on top of the fire. "Now we wait by the looks of it. Shouldn't take too long though, the herbs that you guys found were perfectly ripened also, so that's a plus."

"Nothing's too good for my Sasuke-kun." Karin blushingly replied, staring at him with such obsession. It reminded Sakura of her 12 year-old-self. Sakura was always appalled to believe that someone else was just as obsessed as she once was, probably more. Karin sure is a strange ninja in Sakura's opinion. Why Sasuke picked her to join his team, she would never know. All that seemed to be going for her was her chakra detection abilities, as well as a pretty good body. Maybe it was just the female company that he craved, just as any typical male. Whatever the case, she was someone that Sakura didn't really care into fighting over Sasuke for.

'_It's not like I have to anyways' _she told herself. '_I could care less if he picked her! All he wants is a woman to bear his children. A woman that will bend over to whatever he wants. A pleaser I guess one could say.' _She explained to herself. '_Hmph as if I am going to bend over for that bastard.'_

'_Oh yes you would. You just don't want to admit it.'_ Her inner Sakura was challenging her. '_If you don't then how come you can't get the alone time you spent with him out of your head? Better yet, what happened just seconds ago?'_

'_Jeez whose side are you on?' _She asked herself.

'_Yours, you just don't want to admit it yet.'_ Inner Sakura answered.

Sakura began stirring the herbs as she continued arguing with herself, making sure that it was changing color to a vivid green. Once that was done she headed toward the door back inside without ever looking back at the "happy" looking couple.

"Karin, why are you still staring at me?" Sasuke irritatingly asked the redhead.

"No reason in particular, I just want to make you happy Sasuke-kun…" she began to reach for his hand, when suddenly he stood up and headed toward the door. "Once she's done healing you, she's out of our lives you know?" she told him. "We don't need any other 'companions' as you call them. Besides what would you need her for?" she simply stated, shaking her head back and forth with her arms raised at shoulder length.

"That's not your decision Karin." He responded back to her. "I'll decide if she stays with us or not."

"The hell you will!" Sakura yelled as she pulled open the door. "I decide whether or not I should stay, all depending on your wounds. If this heals you I will leave back to my home. I'm no traitor like you!"

"Hn… that traitor crap is getting old." He told her. "My bonds are broken with that village and everyone in there. Pretty soon your bonds will sever too" he stated matter-of-factly as he approached the door. But Sakura held her hand straight across the threshold denying him entrance.

"My home is Konahagakure. My family is everyone that believes in the safety of the village. And my friends are the ones that fight with me to protect that village. Those bonds will never break Sasuke." She retorted.

"Hn" was all he could say as he grabbed her arm and placed it by her hip, making every touch that he had with her discreet, but so worth every touch. He slowly passed her as he whispered what she knew she always wanted to hear.

"It's harder to break my bond with you though." He admitted to an awestruck Sakura, and an open mouthed Karin.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Naruto was staring out his window, wondering why Sakura has been gone so long without seeing him. He was still in the hospital, having his wounds being tended by Ino and Shizune. He didn't want to believe what the people were saying about Sakura: that she has been labeled as a traitor, a missing-nin. The elders were taking advantage of their power trying their hardest to make Tsunade look as a faulty Hokage. Seems as though a replacement candidate is right around the corner. But that Granny Tsunade was not one to toy with. She is determined to prove them wrong, trying to prove that Sakura was kidnapped, to which Naruto agrees. There is just no way that Sakura is a traitor to this village.

"N-Naruto-kun… Are you up?" a shy and timid voice broke into Naruto's thoughts.

"Hey Hinata, yeah come on in. I'm just waiting for Shizune to come in and see what she can do. Man, if Sakura was here, I would have been healed by now! And I would have been out of this place by now!" He angrily told Hinata.

"I k-know its hard N-Naruto-kun. And I-I know that it's frustrating, b-but please have p-patience, they are trying the best that they can." She told him, as she reached for his hand, comforting him the only way she knew how.

"It's just that I can't stand it, what they are saying about her. She's my best friend, she's like my sister." He squeezed her hand back as the door swung open to reveal Shizune coming through.

"Naruto-kun, you should be resting, we have to try this new jutsu, maybe this might be the one that can heal you."

"Fine." Naruto said, complying to Shizune's demands.

As Shizune began preparing treatment Hinata dismissed herself, giving Naruto the time to ask about Tsunade and the elders.

"How is it going between them? Are they still trying to place the blame on Grandma?" He asked.

"By the looks of it, yeah. But there really is no point to this Naruto-kun. Sakura isn't the type to betray the village. You as well as I know that."

"What's gonna happen then?" He questioned.

"… In order to save face with the elders, as well as the village, it seems as though she will claim Sakura as a missing-nin… and probably send a team of ANBU black ops to take her out." She explained to Naruto, who was white as a ghost as Shizune finished explaining Sakura's probable fate.

"B-but, they can't do that!!" He roared. "She will come back to the village, there's just no way that she could be a traitor! She is not like that!"

"Naruto-kun, calm down please. It's a probable cause but it's not likely to happen okay? Tsunade-shizou could never let that happen to Sakura okay? So now relax while I try this jutsu."

Naruto tensed up as Shizune held the chakra over his stomach and began to apply the pressure as directed, but the chakra was being denied as Naruto growled in pain. Shizune stopped before the Kyuubi's chakra was going to spill.

"Damn. There is something that I can't seem to find that Sakura found off the bat." Shizune explained. '_It's either that or I just don't have the strength to continue with the procedure.'_

"It's okay Shizune. You tried your best. It's just that Sakura specialized in healing this jutsu beyond any of the other clients that she had. I have to find her." Naruto began to lift himself from the bed.

"Naruto-kun please! You can't even leave this hospital, what makes you think that you are going to go look for her? Please have patience as I continue looking. Maybe I can find something at her apartment." Shizune pondered. "I'll have to see you tomorrow Naruto-kun, since we are short on staff today. Please rest, I can't stress that enough."

"Don't worry Shizune I will. Thanks for trying even though you didn't need to. Can you do me a favor? If Hinata is still out there can I go outside and walk with her? The day is just… so perfect…" Naruto explained, as he stared outside at the perfect day that Sakura was under, not so far away.


	8. Lose Control

**Chapter 8: Lose Control**

"It's harder to break my bond with you though." Sasuke admitted to an awestruck Sakura, and an openmouthed Karin. He continued walking past Sakura, who was in such a state of shock she forgot she was holding the cup for him to drink. As the cup dropped toward the floor, in that short time that it took for the cup to reach the inevitable, thousands of questions zoomed through her mind, with one in particular.

'_Does that mean, what I think that means?'_ she asked herself. '_Can it mean that… he cares… for me? But… why?'_

"Look what you did you klutz!" Karin scolded Sakura, bringing her back to reality, and making her look at the broken pieces of the cup scattered all around her. As she bent down to pick it up, Karin simply walked past her, not even bothering to assist Sakura in picking up the pieces, as if she was nonexistent as the cup that shattered.

"Would you like some help?" Juugo said, standing outside while picking up a shattered piece that reached him. Sakura simply stared, observing him to make sure that he really didn't mean any harm, just wanted to give her company.

"Thanks. I really appreciate it." she explained. "You're not like the others huh?"

"What do you mean?" Juugo asked.

"You don't seem dangerous; you seem calmer than the others."

"You haven't been around us for a long time, so you don't really know how any of us really are. Karin has her moods but she does risk a good deal for her comrades, especially in Sasuke's case. Suigetsu also means well, he just likes pushing everyone's buttons. As for me-" he cut himself off, afraid of saying what he truly was. "You know, you could join us as we continue helping out Sasuke. We could use a medic-nin like you. You are so experienced in that field, and you have insane strength. You are like a fifth Hokage." he said, changing the subject.

"Thanks I'm flattered. But I'm sorry, Juugo, right? I can't. Like I said, as soon as I'm done healing Sasuke, I am leaving. I can't stay here for long. They need me back in my village."

"He won't let you go. You're too valuable, and he's no fool. He knows it too."Juugo told Sakura as she turned toward him, taking the shattered piece from him. She sat down alongside of him.

"I couldn't really care if he finds me as valuable as a forbidden scroll. My loyalty will never be with the likes of a traitor."

"Even if the said traitor admits that he might have feelings for you?" Juugo asked, not meaning any harm.

Sakura lowered her head. "Stop it. Please. I know what you're trying to get at, and that's not gonna work with me. I would never put him in first place when he didn't do the same for me. When he left Konoha, he took my friend's sanity, as well as my own. I have never really felt at peace because he left me; he left all of us that cared for him. All he lives for, all he thrives on is revenge. And I don't see how he can change his ways, not even for me." She admitted more than what she was supposed to. But she couldn't help it; she just felt that she had to admit that secret that she kept so long with her, hiding it deep within herself. Sakura couldn't believe that she was sharing something so private to someone that hadn't even said two sentences to her since she's been here. "I can't do that to my friends from my village, they have to come first."

"But what if he did put you first? And fled for the safety of his comrades? What if he says those harmful things to make sure that you won't get hurt more than he's hurting you?"

Sakura began to take everything that Juugo was implying into account. If Sasuke did stay in the village, an invasion was sure to happen by Akatsuki, but he would have had his friends for support, and he would never be alone. But with the support that he would receive from his friends when the fight with Itachi would come, what satisfaction would come out of it?

"…In a way, I guess you're right." She rose from where she was sitting. "But its different this time, surely you know that."

"For you maybe, but for him I can't help but think differently." He explained as he too rose and went inside after Sakura. He went to sit next to Suigetsu outside the room where Sakura was going to heal Sasuke. "Call us if you need anything okay?"

"Okay" Sakura said. She slipped into the room where Sasuke was in, and to no surprise, Karin was in there with him. Sakura decided that it was best to ignore Karin, that way there would be no problems in trying to heal him. She grabbed a new cup to serve some more of the medicinal tea. She walked toward him and handed it to him. "Drink." she instructed him.

Sasuke obediently began to place the cup to his mouth, the taste being slightly unbearable for anyone and continued swallowing it until it was all gone. "Seconds please." He joked.

"Wait for it to take effect, you won't be asking for seconds by then" she casually remarked, preparing her hand signals for the jutsu she was about to do.

All of a sudden, Sasuke began to shiver, trying his hardest to show that nothing was going wrong, but Sakura could still hear his labored breathing. Then Sasuke was starting to groan, as he felt as though his skin was on fire, and still no yells were heard. By now Sakura was all prepared and approached him, her hand glowing red with all the chakra that was focused there.

"What's going on?" Karin asked Sakura as Sasuke kept groaning. "What's wrong with my Sasuke?"

Apparently ignoring her was not going to work. "Nothing's wrong with him Karin," Sakura said, trying to ignore the possessive voice she had. "His body is simply taking in the drink. It's a strong tea that causes constant freezing and heating of the body, throwing body temperatures out of control and thus diffusing chakra and then bringing it back. It's like a seesaw, but with that happening I can manipulate his chakra and cause a bit of reanimation. It's just like cheating death I guess one could say." Sakura explained to Karin as she bent down to hold him steady, her hand at the ready to begin the jutsu.

"Fake reanimation?" Karin questioned.

Sakura nodded. As she held Sasuke down with one hand she began to puncture his wound with the other, causing slight discomfort on his end. He began to groan even louder as the surge of cold went through his body again, followed by the burning that he knew was coming after. He couldn't take it as he began to thrash his body around; this pain was unbelievable, as his screams began echoing in the room.

"Crap! Suigetsu! Juugo! I need your help in constraining him!!" Sakura yelled for the two guys. They busted through the door and each took a leg but his upper body wouldn't stop shaking, or his arms. "Karin, get his arms!" She continued yelling as Karin ran up to him, but he still wouldn't stop moving. '_This is too dangerous. He has to stay perfectly still in order for me to input the chakra!'_ And that's when Sakura, in a spur of the moment, got on top of his stomach, holding him down with all her might. She continued drilling her hand at the right moments, finally seeing progress as some new cells were covering up the wound. She kept going at it until all that remained was a small puncture hole, which was as it should be, according to her research. She slowly began to get off him, but her knees were shaking uncontrollably. She was at her limit. Sasuke couldn't take the pain anymore that was pitted in his stomach and threw everyone off as he turned around and began puking up the tea. Juugo and Suigetsu hit hard against the wall, Karin did a back flip, hitting her head in the process, knocking herself unconscious. Sakura took the worse of the blows, as she was flung from the room, thanks to Sasuke who unintentionally pushed her off him, going headfirst into the forest. She was too tired to stop herself, let alone to save herself from the pain that she was going to experience. Or so she thought. She shut her eyes just as she was about to hit the tree, when she felt two arms cradling her as they both hit the tree, but she was cushioned from the blow, and landed on the cold dirt.

"Sasuke-kun…?" Sakura whispered, as she was losing focus of her savior. Sasuke turned toward her as he brushed off leaves and other types of debris from her face. She always looked pretty when she looked messy, in his opinion. He was still in pain, but he couldn't let her get hurt as she would have if it wasn't for him. The worst was over too, since he coughed up the tea.

"Are you okay? Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked. Sasuke merely chuckled at her worried face, when it was him that should have been asking her if she was okay.

"Never better." He assured her. Sakura smiled as she tried to sit straight but she was way too exhausted to even do that. Sasuke complied with helping her out, and sat her up straight, making sure that her head didn't hit the bark as he placed his hand there. He kept brushing dirt off the pink haired kunoichi, but froze as he noticed her head was tilted toward his shoulder. He didn't know what to do, so he simply looked at her, only to realize that she lost consciousness and fell asleep, breathing easily. Then he too placed his head on top of hers, and very slowly as he was shutting his eyes did he feel at peace, all because she was there to give him that peace.


	9. Secrets

A/N: Hi Guys! Sorry for taking so long to add up some chapters, but I had a few finals that I was studying hard for so I had to put this off for later. But I will try to post up a couple more chapters, revise a few, and even make a few one fics. I thank all that have been so patient with this fic! Please R&R and lemme know what you guys think! =]]

**Chapter 9: Secrets**

It was the same dream. Sakura was running down a long corridor, searching for something just like that last time. But there was only one door, white, just like the walls surrounding it. She reached it in no time, catching her breath in the process, and opened it, bracing herself for what she knew was there.

It was pitch black, with nothing visible to the eye.

'_Where are you?' _she asked herself. She waited for the floor to disappear, for the walls to break. But nothing happened. "Where are you… Sasuke?"

"Where I should be…" A voice hovered over her, making Sakura freeze. She slowly turned around to see him, not realizing that the light was from him. He was giving so much light, comforting Sakura. He walked to her as he covered her with his warmth. This dream was nothing like before; it was far from being a nightmare. No matter how warm it was though, she couldn't get warm to get comfortable. Slowly, but surely, Sakura thought, it was getting colder with every passing minute. Just then she remembered the snake from the old dream, and tried to break away. But Sasuke wouldn't let her go. He gripped her again. It was a trap, he coaxed her into his arms just to grab her. The snake opened its mouth to show its piercing fangs, dripping with venom, ready to strike.

Sakura yelled as she jumped away from where she was sleeping, her kunai ready to pierce any snake that was going to attack her. Sasuke, surprised that she was up, was composing himself as he stood, brushing himself off, puzzled as to why Sakura had a kunai.

"Nightmare?" He asked.

"Yeah." She said

"What about?"

"You…"

"Was I the bad guy?"

"… Sort of." She answered.

"…" He really didn't know what to say to her. That last he wanted was to cause her anymore pain than what he had already done to her.

"What happened? Why are we out here?" Sakura decided to change the subject; it didn't feel right to continue telling him about her nightmare.

"I overreacted to the tea, and threw you out the window."

"Oh… then what?"

"I caught you from hitting that tree." Sasuke pointed at the tree, "And then you knocked out."

Sakura followed his finger and remembered how the healing process was a success. He must have been good as new to have saved her from hitting the tree. She walked up to him, slowly putting down the kunai that she was holding, to make sure that the wound healed up nicely. Sasuke stood still, waiting to see what the prognosis was.

"Looks good. I guess that's it then." Sakura sighed. She began walking further into the forest, until he caught her arm again. "Let go Sasuke. Or else." She warned him.

"Or else what, Sakura?" He asked. Jade clashed again with onyx as she stared him down. She had enough of this.

"I am leaving. I am going back to my village, where I belong. I have to. That's all that you needed me for, and I have done my job. Other people besides the almighty Uchiha prodigy need me. Naruto has the same wound as you did and no one knows how to heal him besides me! I am the only one that studied that forbidden jutsu! Even though Tsunade-sama told me not to, I had to, to save him!" A tear slowly fell off her as she had no other choice but to plead. "Please Sasuke, he's my best friend, he's been there for more far more many times than I have been there for him. It won't be fair to him if I'm not there for him now."

Sasuke was still waiting to see if she still had more to say. She was far from done, now that they were alone; Sakura had to ask about their previous encounter.

"… What happened… between us… that one night that we were alone? Why were you… so close?"

"…I think you know…"

Sasuke loosened his grip on Sakura, who turned to look him straight into his eyes. His hand wiped off her tears, so delicately, as if she were something so fragile. She shivered to his touch, as he rested his palm on her cheek. He raised his other hand to wipe off her other tears as Sakura closed her eyes. Sasuke leaned in to take that unforgettable scent of cherry blossoms and strawberries in his nostrils again. He wanted to capture this moment, knowing that what he was about to do could change everything around him. He leaned in closer to see that if what she smelled like was what she tasted like. His lips pressed lightly on hers, waiting to see the reaction that she had. Sakura felt his cool lips on hers, and she slowly pressed back into the kiss. He pulled back only to be stopped as she wrapped her arms around his neck, locking her gaze on him. Sasuke leaned in as Sakura pressed harder onto him, grabbing his hair in her fists as he began to kiss her deeper. Before he knew it, by sheer force he rammed her up against the tree, kissing every part of her face and back on her mouth again. Sakura kept at it as well, kissing his neck as she was caressing his back.

"Sasuke-kun…" she breathed his name.

Sasuke tensed and broke the passionate moment by pulling back and throwing Sakura on the floor, borrowing a kunai from her pocket to throw into the forest. His sharingan burned through his eyes, trying to see any sudden movements. Sakura, oblivious to what was happening, stayed behind him, breathing heavily and trying to collect herself as to what just happened.

"It's just us." Suigetsu called. "We have been looking for you guys for a while now. You threw her pretty far."

"We're fine." Sasuke called back. "After I caught her she knocked out and so I let her rest in the forest." Sasuke turned back to lift up Sakura, the apology shown through his eyes.

"I'm fine" she whispered to him, as she took his hand to rise from the ground.

"So, now what do we do boss?" Suigetsu asked. "You're all healed now by the looks of it. Are we gonna continue looking for Itachi now or are we simply gonna let you rest for a lil bit more?"

Sasuke looked at Sakura who stared back at him. He knew what she wanted, and he might as well let her have it.

"Sakura and I are going to Konoha. We'll be back in a few days. Tell Karin to start tracing Itachi's chakra." Sasuke sat down and pulled out a piece of paper, drawing a seal on it. "If Juugo acts out use this to suppress him." He handed the seal to Suigetsu, who was still trying to figure out what he said or what he was doing. "Sakura you can go ahead, I'll catch up." She saw Sasuke and noticed that he wasn't lying, and had to say something.

"Whoa, wait a minute. What's going on? You said that you needed me for my abilities, what the hell was that kiss-" but was broken off as Sasuke placed his hand over her mouth, shutting their secret romance from prying ears.

"Go. I'll catch up later." Sasuke let go of Sakura who jumped into the trees and was heading toward her village.

"What the hell are you doing? Why are you going to Konoha when you have unfinished business with your brother?" Suigetsu asked, but the question was pointless as he suspected what had to be true.

"I have to make sure I bring her back. She's going to bring some books and herbs from her house. We'll be back in a couple of days. Tell Karin what I told you. Don't come after me, we'll come back." And with that final instruction was following Sakura to a home he hadn't seen in years.

___________________________________________________________________________________

Naruto slammed his fist hard on the steel table, as clear blue eyes stared upward in disbelief to the people that were sealing his other teammate's fate.

"This is ridiculous! There's no way Sakura-chan would ever betray the village!" he yelled at them. "Tell them granny! Tell them how she has protected this village countless times, putting her life in the line before anything else!"

Tsunade looked at Naruto as sentimental as she could. She knew this was ridiculous, the fact that the Elders were declaring Sakura as a traitor to this village. She knew that was simply not the case.

"Naruto has a point. There is just no way could Sakura betray the village, she cares too much for it. if that were the case she would have left the same night the Uchiha boy did, over 6 years ago! I don't mean to disrespect but you're wrong." She gave them her stern look, the same one that was plastered on Naruto's face.

"There really is no reason for us to be wrong, Tsunade." The elder man announced, "Is she here? Treating his wounds? No. She isn't. From what I heard she is no longer in this village. Didn't you also discuss with us that you were done sending them from missions that involve the Uchiha boy's retrieval?"

Tsunade stood up from where she was sitting and approached them, "Yes, I did. But that's not the point. You both are jumping to conclusions on a student of mine that I know would never dream of hurting this village. There is the possibility that she was kidnapped for her medical jutsu abilities! Haven't you ever considered that theory?"

"Yes we have, but there is no evidence, or was there ever a sign of a struggle. All shinobi know to leave a trail or something to show anything of what happened, whether good or bad. Just as long as the sake of the village is protected. All that we have is that she left the hospital one night and never returned back to the hospital. We have sent ANBU to investigate if she is anywhere near here, and so far no results have showed up. How do you back up something or someone that disappears into thin air?" The elder woman looked at the fifth Hokage, her face never changing, keeping that serious glare of hers.

"Tsunade, we chose you for this position because we know that you love the village, and will do anything to protect it from any harm. Even in this case." The elder man explained; his face apathetic. "You have to realize that we are doing this for the safety of the village." He slowly rose up and gave his hand to the other elder's hand, assisting her up. "From this point forward, we will handle this matter. We will let ANBU know that the search is up, and that she will become a missing-nin, and have them take her out." He told Tsunade, who rose her eyes to meet his with disbelief.

"Wha-What did you say?" She stammered.

"We cannot keep letting people break away from this village. They will give too much of us away. We let go of the Uhciha and tried to bring him back with no success. But he doesn't matter anymore, so we let him go. Sakura on the other hand, holds many special medical techniques that only you yourself could have taught her no? And lets not forget the relationship that she has with the Kyuubi" he nodded in Naruto's direction. "It is simply a risk that we are not going to take."

"You can't do this!" Naruto cried. "She is my best friend! And although I couldn't save one of my best friends, doesn't mean that I'm gonna let the other one go too!" he stood as quick as he could only to fall back down, the strain being too much on his body as he yelled in pain.

"Shizune get him out of here! I'll personally tend to him once he's back in the hospital." Tsunade instructed her other pupil. "As for this matter" she said to the elders "it's far from over. I will handle it my way. I will find her, so stay out of it."

"It's too late for that Tsunade," the elder woman told her, "ANBU has already received the message and is planning to head out, and they probably already did for that matter."

"Call…them…back…" Tsunade huffed.

"If you feel you can, then do it. We will always put the village first before anyone, and everyone. Remember that, or we will give this position to someone else." The elder forewarned.

Tsunade said nothing. What was there to say? She simply bowed as respectfully as she could excusing herself only to smash the doors that was in her way to go outside and breathe the cold night air.


	10. Remembrance

A/N: Hi Hi everyone! Again, sorry for the delay but finals week is finals week. :) Well anyways, here is a chapter dedicated to SasuSaku!! Pure Fluffiness!!! YAY! I had so many ways that I was thinking about doing this chapter, and I like how it came out! Tell me what you think! Thanks again! R&R and all that good stuff!

**Chapter 10: Rememberance**

Sakura plopped herself on the ground, tired of going a whole night without rest. Apparently they were farther away from Konoha than she assumed. She took a deep breath as she let herself lay down on the forest floor, breathing in all the smells of grass, dirt, wood. She slowly closed her eyes. It was peaceful to be here. Sasuke jumped down from the tree that he stood on to see how far they were away from Konoha. Another half day and they would reach it; his days with Sakura would be done, and he would continue with what he wants: revenge. He stood as still as a statue, keeping his distance for fear that his impulses would take over again.

'_It was a simple mistake, a sign of weakness.'_ He assured himself. That kiss meant next to nothing, and that was that. Sakura meant nothing. All that mattered was his revenge, or so he told himself.

Sakura opened her eyes and stared at Sasuke, unsure why he was keeping his distance like that. In the last couple of days that she was with him, he was always so close, what was wrong now? She sat up and remembered the quick, yet fiery kiss that he gave her, or did he mean to? She decided that she would investigate it later and rose up to go into the forest to find the sound of water that was invading her eardrums.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke curiously asked.

"I hear water. I'm gonna go find it, and take a drink. Anything else you wanna know?" Sakura sarcastically remarked.

"Hn…"

Sakura was starting to get annoyed with his one syllable responses, but shrugged him off, as if nothing was annoying her. As she continued trudging toward the water, she looked back to where she left Sasuke, only to see that he was no where in sight. She thought nothing of it, thinking that he left to ponder in his own thoughts, with everything that's been happening; maybe time apart wasn't such a bad idea.

Finally, she came to an opening that revealed a beautiful lake, the water crystal blue just like the sky above it. She approached it and placed her hands in it, the cold tingling her fingers, but making her giggle at her forwardness. She cupped the water in her hands as she slowly brought it to her mouth to take a sip, savoring every last drop. She exhaled with such delight, and began to get more, only this time to splash it all in her face, cooling her down while she was under the hot sun. This gave her an idea, to fully go into the water to relax. Sure it was no hot spring, but this would be better than nothing. She looked around to make sure no one was looking. Once she saw that there was no one around, she took off her skirt and top, but left on her armor and underpants, just in case. She slowly tested the waters with her foot, the water was so icy cold, but it felt unbelievably refreshing. She decided to just go for it and quickly ran back and sprinted into the water, diving in as a thousand needles pinched her skin. She felt just like a little kid, swimming away from everything that was going on and just enjoying where she was now. She reached the top, gasping for air as she pushed her hair back. It was then that she realized there was another person, a much older person, staring at her.

"Who the hell are you!?" She yelled.

"Hehe… no one special I assure you. And who might you be?" The man asked.

"As if I would tell! Get out of here you old pervert!!" She screamed.

"Hoho, as if I would leave this opportunity!" He began to undress himself, almost naked, that is until Sasuke appeared.

"She said get lost old man." He warned "Unless you desire pain more than pleasure."

"Get out of my way boy, if you know what's good for you!" The old man grabbed Sasuke to push him aside, but he didn't move. He tried again, but to no avail. Sasuke simply brought up his other arm and shoved him out of his presence. He smiled to himself, realizing that his strength was getting progressively heightened. His senses were still a little slow though, as Sakura rammed a fist into his unaware pretty face. He fell backwards, spitting out blood from a busted lip.

"Just because you pushed that old geezer out of here doesn't give you permission to stay her ogling at me with a stupid grin on your face! Get out of here Sasuke!" Sakura yelled, embarrassed that he was staring at her the way he was.

"Hn… as if there is anything to look at." Sasuke said flirtingly. Wait, he was flirting with her?

Sakura was beyond angry by this time. All Sasuke did was stare at her. For one, she was dripping wet with almost nothing on except her armor and leggings, which showed of a flat stomach, curvaceous hips, and everything else that a goddess was gifted with. She was growing redder by every inch she got closer to him, not in anger but in embarrassment. He just wouldn't stop staring at her. No man, not even Naruto stared at her as he did. But then again no one was like Sasuke. He was in a league all of his own in Sakura's book.

As soon as she was within reaching distance, she grabbed him by his collar and with a devilish grin, threw him into the water. She wanted to punch him again, but this seemed like a funnier way to go. And it was. She squealed as she quickly jumped back in, trying to get a laugh out of him. This was her chance to help him see that there was more to life than revenge. Now that they were alone, again, she wanted to replay those moments that she had been daydreaming about since they were alone in the forest, hidden behind trees and branches. She splashed in his direction, only to see that he was no longer there. She turned around and saw that he was out of the water taking off his clothes and putting them to dry, an annoyed expression plastered on his face. Guess that wasn't the best way to get to him.

"Stop playing stupid games and get out, before some other pervert gets here." He scolded her. Sakura did as she was told, apparently hitting a sour note in him. She walked up to him to try to fix the busted lip she gave him, but he distanced himself farther away from her.

"Oh come on!" Sakura said, "Look, I'm sorry okay? I didn't mean to hit you like that. It's just I was angry with the fact that some pervert was there and then all you were doing was staring also! You're as bad as him!" She further explained her actions.

"Hn…"

Sakura got closer to him again, only to be swatted away again. This time he looked angry.

"Look I don't need healing; it's just a cut okay? Quit babying me." He told her.

"I'm not babying you! You baby yourself!" She yelled back. "Always wanting what you can't have! And then when you have it and don't know what to do with it! You let it all go to waste! Quit acting so spoiled!"

"This is going nowhere." He said. "You're still as annoying as ever." He began walking away from her, but Sakura was far from done. She ran up behind him and turned him around so he would face her. She was too close again. Her hair dripping wet, all in front of her face. She was too beautiful.

"Tell that… to my face…" She challenged him.

He inched closer, making the gap between them almost nonexistent. She was a magnet drawing him closer. He pressed his lips gently on her forehead, making her freeze more than when she touched the water.

"You're…" He kissed her cheek, "…really…" he kissed her other cheek, "annoying." He kissed her lips, making Sakura wake up from the reality she was in and dive into the dreams she always swam in. She was in eternal bliss, it was like she always imagined. She slowly pressed harder onto him, tasting the blood from his lip. She didn't care; she wanted to know how everything that was him tasted like. She wanted to know his every touch, his every smell, his very being she wanted to know. She deepened the kiss as she gave him entrance to her mouth, scattering her fingers inside his messy wet hair, as he picked her up with his. She wrapped her legs around his waist, breaking their kiss for air. Sasuke's eyes were lidded with so many emotions Sakura never noticed before. He had to be feeling what she was, this bottled up love that was entrancing them in this moment. She slowly aimed to kiss his lips again, except his lips began kissing her jaw line, going down toward her neck. She wished she could see Ino's face when she realized that she won Sasuke's affection. That's when Sakura opened her eyes from the moment of desire that was in her throat as she remembered why she was in that forest to begin with.

"Sasuke-kun…" she breathed. He stopped what he was doing and stared back at her, waiting to see what his girl wanted. "We have to… keep going." She silently whispered to him. He realized that what she meant was that they had to continue going to Konoha, and save this moment for another time, another day. He slowly put her down and turned around to place on his robe, as Sakura herself went to fetch her clothes. The sky was already losing its blue tint, being overcome by the afternoon glaze. "If we hurry, we can make it before sundown."

"We'll make it by midnight now." He calmly stated.

"Oh… then let's get going I guess." She reached his side, but he didn't turn away this time. She stared up at him as he looked down at her. She reached up to kiss him on the cheek apologetically, which he silently accepted; closing his eyes in ecstasy as she touched him again with her warm lips. This time as they were leaving they were no more than a few feet from each other. He made sure of that.


	11. Confrontations and Reassurances

A/N: Hey guys, last chappie for the night! Will upload tomorrow or Friday. Scout's Honor :} Well here is another good Chapter (in my opinion but you guys tell me what you think!) with more SasuSaku stuff. Thanks to all that have been coming back to continue reading! Well here goes! Anything else just lemme know!! :}

**Chapter 11: Confrontations and Reassurances**

The moon shone bright, quieting the streets of Konhagakure. Children ran to their parents' comforting arms. Lovers walked side by side. Venders began closing shop. It was just as Sakura remembered. It was as if nothing happened. It was as if she never left. She began to walk down the streets until Sasuke pulled her back into the bush they were hiding in.

"What are you doing Sasuke-kun?" She whispered to him. Sasuke said nothing just stared ahead to see what Sakura was unaware of: ANBU. '_What are they doing in the streets? Do they sense that I'm in the village?'_ He asked himself, hiding his worries. Not for him but for Sakura. She has been gone too long, they had to think something was wrong. She looked up at him to see where he was looking. That's when she saw them, their masks covering their face, hiding from the rest of the world. She lowered her head to try to feel invisible, but she knew that they were elite, any sudden movement and a kunai would thrust straight into their direction. "Sasuke-kun, we should hurry to the hospital, and without being detected." He nodded to her his Sharingan blazing in his eyes. Sakura knew what he was going to do: he was going to place them under a genjutsu spell so they could go undetected to the hospital. She waited for his signal. He grabbed her arm and ran.

They went in incalculable speed, passing them all as if they were the wind itself. Sakura eyes began to water with such speed stinging her eyes. Finally the stinging stopped as they appeared in the waiting room of the hospital. This time it was Sakura's turn to lead the way. She ran up the staircase, passing countless doors filled with patients that she would tend later after Naruto. She walked down the corridor to his room, turned the knob and walked in.

Naruto lay on his bed, still bandaged up, his breathing steady. It seems as though she didn't disturb his sleeping. She would have to though, to begin healing him.

"Naruto…" She silently whispered. "Naruto… wake up."

Naruto grudgingly turned and slowly opened his eyes to see a pair of green eyes surrounded by a blob of pink. "S-Sakura-chan?" He silently whispered back.

She grabbed hold of his hand to assure him that his assumptions were correct. He quickly sat up to make sure that this wasn't a dream, and it wasn't. His dear friend was back, and she was holding his hand. He squeezed it gently as she gently squeezed back, a thing they recently did to assure themselves that the other was okay. Naruto was overjoyed to have his friend back so much that he reached to hug her tightly. She let him hold her as she also hugged him gently, worried that she would wound him further.

"Sakura-chan! Where have you been!?" He asked her. "There has been so much going on! ANBU is on every corner. The elders are giving orders and Tsunade is close to losing her position as Hokage for going against their wishes!" He summarized all the main events that were going on in the village.

"What? Why? Tsunade-sama would never go against the Village Elders! Why the change?" She questioned Naruto. He lowered his head and gave her the shocking news.

"…For you Sakura. The Elders have declared you a missing-nin. Every ANBU in Konoha is looking for you. Both in the village as well as outside. How did you get here undetected? And where the hell have you been?" He wanted to ask more but for the meantime, he just wanted to know the gist of things. Sakura looked over her shoulder to motion the shadow in the corner to reveal himself. Naruto looked over Sakura's shoulder as well to see the last person he would ever think to see here: Sasuke Uchiha, in the flesh. Naruto sat in uncertainty. There was just no possible way for him to be here, unless it was for someone. Naruto lowered his stare, anger possessing him more than anything. Sasuke wouldn't look away either, he was not scared of confronting old comrades.

"What are you looking at dobe?" Sasuke asked him.

Naruto was furious. Now he knew why Sakura was gone. This guy took her away. "How dare you show your face here. You bastard…" He began to trail off only to pick up again on a new topic. "You took her away didn't you? How dare you! It's your fault she's in this mess!" Naruto growled at his former friend. He was no longer his teammate, he was officially the enemy. "Do you know how many times we went after you? Only to get brushed off your feet like dog crap?! I swear if I could I would kill you right now!" He tried to get out of his bed and run toward him but he was incredibly weak. He only fell to the floor.

"Naruto please, calm down… no one knows that we're here! Please I need you to stay quiet! Not for his sake but for mine!" She whispered to him. Naruto looked back at Sakura to see the fear in her eyes. But what was she scared of? Being found out, or having Naruto find out why she left and hadn't returned until now.

"Sakura… why didn't you come back? Do you know how much we needed you here? We need all the medic-nins that we can get. Kakashi is still bedridden, no matter how many times Tsunade tries healing him. Jiraiya's been running back and forth on finding information. Even the Sand Ninja are having trouble with Akatsuki. These guys are starting to get serious. They even say that they are coming for me next, and in the condition I'm in I don't think I would be able to take them." Sakura kept holding his hand, while taking in all this information. She has been gone so long from her home.

"That's why I came back Naruto. I came back to heal you, no matter what. I figured out how to do it, but it will be painful. Ask Sasuke-kun." She turned to face the brooding man who was still in the same corner as before. Silence filled the room as the two males stared at each other. Sakura began digging inside her bag for the tea that she packed for Naruto, she knew not to let things go to waste. She stood up to find a plastic cup, dumped out the water into a plant that was brought in by Hinata, and filled it up with the cold tea.

"I need you to drink this tea Naruto. Let me warn you though, your body is gonna go crazy. You are going to feel like you're on fire one minute and the next as if you're in an ice cold bath. I'm gonna need you to hold still while this happens because I have to make sure I hit the right spot every time. Sasuke-kun I'm gonna need you to hold him down somehow if he can't do it himself okay?" Sasuke nodded in Sakura's direction, letting her know that he understood. She handed Naruto the drink and watched as it he drank it down. He gave a disgusted face, and then-

"AARGH!" He choked, holding his throat, "It's burning me from the inside!" Sakura quickly nodded toward Sasuke, who lifted his hands and have snakes come out from his robes, making Naruto close to immobile. That was Sakura's cue. She began her hand signs as chakra was piling onto her hand. She stored as much as she could the following days, and it seemed to be enough for the time being. She patiently waited for him to feel the freezing sensation that was coming, once she saw him shivering she dove her hand onto his stomach making him wince in insurmountable pain. But he didn't move. Sasuke was doing his job well by the looks of it. She continued pouring her chakra until, just like Sasuke, there was nothing left but a tiny hole. She panted heavily; it was more chakra than what had apparently. She tried to get up again but was helped up by Sasuke. She let him hold her, letting her weight fall on him.

Naruto was knocked unconscious, fainting from the pain after just a short while. She wanted to stay the night with him, to let him know that she was there for him, but she knew better than that. ANBU would probably come in the morning, or someone that would inform the elders of her presence. Sasuke picked her up bridal style, she too losing focus.

"Take me home, we'll rest there." She told Sasuke.

Naruto began to stir, as Sasuke was getting ready to go out the window. "Wait teme!" He yelled at Sasuke who stopped to hear what he had to say. "Let her stay here, please?"

"We can't risk that. Don't worry she's staying here."

"And you? Are you gonna stay with her? Or are you gonna leave to continue with your revenge?" Naruto asked. Sasuke didn't say anything as Naruto kept going "You hurt her more than any weapon that has pierced her you know? She always keeps a strong face for all of us that have been hurt. She hides it even from me. But she died that day you left; she died when she saw you back when we were fifteen. But the day she died the most was when she knew you were dead. She loves you uncontrollably Sasuke, don't hurt her anymore." He pleaded him.

"…You guys never knew this but… All I've done… has been for you, and especially her. I don't want to see anyone I love die anymore…" he confessed to his old friend. Once he was done talking he disappeared from Naruto's window, and into the shadows of the world.

* * *

They arrived to Sakura's house in no time. He gently placed her down on her own bed as he was leaving the room to rest for a while on her couch.

"Stay." Sakura whispered in the dark, making Sasuke's hairs stand on end. "Stay with me please Sasuke-kun." He still had his back to her as she slowly went toward him. He tensed as she wrapped her arms around him, pressing herself upon him. She was encased in his smell just as hers intoxicated him. He shuddered softly as she began kissing the nape of his neck, going lower and lower. He turned around to see her eyes, shining in the moonlight, just beautiful. How could he say no to such a pleading face?

He slowly began to lower himself to taste her lips once again, tasting her lips, just like he had earlier today. She began to loosen his clothing, untying pieces and letting them lay on the floor. He too returned the favor by unzipping her shirt, untying her armor, until she lay bare before him; she was true perfection. Before they both knew it, the both of them were laying on her bed covered in sheets to hide themselves from the other. Sakura had never done anything like this before, lying beside a man, ready to make love. She always waited for him, for this moment. She was a bit scared as Sasuke slowly rose up but became reassured as he showered her in kisses, comforting her any way possible. Sasuke may not have been a virgin, but no one else mattered before Sakura. He knew that it was different with her, as he caressed her skin and kissed her in reassurance. Sakura braced herself as both of them let the moon's rays hide their time of passion and desire. Nothing could spoil such a time as now, he told himself.


	12. Half Alive

A/N: Hi guys! I know I promised a new chapter since Friday at the latest, but I was a bit busy: My Doggy had her puppies!!! Three cute lil buttons!! :]] Well here is the long awaited chapter. Lemme know what you think!

Lyrics from Secondhand Serenade's Half Alive. (I thought it fit this chappie great!!)

**Chapter 12: Half Alive**

_It's four AM, I'm waking up to your perfume  
Don't get up, I'll get through on my own  
I don't know if I'm home  
Or if I lost my way into your room  
I'm spiraling into my doom _

The morning breeze blew through the opening of the window Sasuke used to climb into Sakura's home, waking the raven-haired man from his comforting slumber. He didn't realize it would be morning this quick. He quickly rose up to find all of his clothes scattered in her bedroom. He turned to see her, to make sure that this night wasn't just a dream. Sakura's back was turned to him, dreaming of what happened, no doubt. She was tempting him to touch her, kiss her, to turn back the hands of time to last night. He could stay with her without end, after what he felt last night. There was no question as to who he wanted to be with. Forever.

'_No. you have to leave. Now, if you don't want to get caught. To do what you need to do.'_ He had a point; he was an avenger. He had to leave right this instant to set out on what he needed to accomplish, deciding that he was going to take her with him. There was no future for him, if she wasn't with him. He reached to wake her, shaking her as softly as he could. She turned around as she began opening her eyes, searching for his body. She couldn't look anymore innocent than at this moment in her life, keeping the sheets stuck to her as if he still didn't know her true beauty. She slowly rose to receive a morning kiss from him, but all she felt was cotton. He was handing her her clothes. She looked at him quizzically as she took them.

"We have to leave. Now, before the gates become guarded." He stated.

Sakura rubbed her eyes, still half asleep, and collected what he told her. Leave? Why? Things were so great. She was home, Sasuke was there with her. It was a paradise they found together, why leave from it?

"What do you mean leave?" She asked Sasuke as he kept dressing, the last thing he needed was his katana. Sakura's eyes opened wider as she realized he was being serious. "Sasuke-kun?"

"We have to leave." He repeated. "I'm taking you with me. So hurry up and dress." He bent down to pick up his katana, placing it in between his obi, locking it in place. And with that he left the room to give her a moment of needed privacy.

Sakura didn't say anything to his brash comment. Could she really be willing to run away with him? After what he put her through, she wanted to hate him, despise him, loathe even the sound of his name, but it was no use. He was always what she wanted, he was the drug that would escalate her back from her isolated torment. She knew that he loved her back, he just had to. She would do anything and go anywhere as long as he was by her side.

But this time it was different. She wasn't the little fangirl she used to be back then. She was in her home, surrounded by the people that also mean the world to her. Naruto, Ino, Tsunade-sama, Shizune, Sai, all of her friends. They gave her all the comfort they could muster to bring her back to life. She couldn't bear to leave them heartbroken just as Sasuke left her so many years ago. She had to show him that she loved him terribly; she just didn't want anyone to be hurt as she was. That's the last thing she wanted for anyone. She decided that she would convince him to stay with her, as she pulled over a shirt, and gathered some shorts from her closet and went downstairs.

_I'm feeling half alive but I know one day_

_You and I will be free,  
To live and die by our own rules,  
Free…  
Despite the fact that men are fools._

Sasuke looked up as she was descending slowly from the stairs, dressed casually, it looked like she wasn't going anywhere. "I told you to dress. We have to leave. I promised you that we would stay the night. Now that we're rested we can go all day to get out safe without detection." He explained what they were planning on doing. Sakura ignored him as she went into the kitchen, taking out a pot to fill with water, preparing to make tea. She kept her back to him, as she gave a deep sigh of exhaustion. Sasuke was slowly losing his patience. He walked up to her, keeping his distance to see if she had an explanation. Her mind was beyond determined to stay, but her heart was breaking for wanting to just be with him. She slowly turned around to face him, shattering both his prefect world as well as hers.

"I can't…go with you… Sasuke-kun." She decided.

"Yes you can Sakura. You know you can't stay here. You're a missing-nin, in case you forgot." He reminded her of what she hated to hear.

Sakura looked away from him, only to stare back at him intently, holding her position in the situation. "I'm not leaving Sasuke-kun. Konohagakure is my home. This is just a misunderstanding that can be fixed in no time. For both of us." She tried to keep herself preoccupied looking for cups for the both of them. She began pouring two cups and handed one to him. As soon as she did though, he slammed it hard into the ground.

"I am taking you with me Sakura." He calmly responded to her defiance, but he was far from being calm. Sakura jumped at the sound of his voice, but she was still persistent in staying. She looked at him, her eyes growing watery as she was trying to explain her reasons for him to stay, trying her hardest to persuade him.

"What I'm saying is… it's your home too Sasuke-kun. You can stay here with me. We can spend our time together, our bonds growing stronger, just like you said. We… Naruto and I… can help you… with your revenge. Just please stay… with me…" Her voice began to crack. "You won't ever have to be alone… anymore." She knew that she was saying this last part to herself.

_I'm almost alive, and I need you to try  
And save me.  
It's okay that we're dying,  
But I need to survive tonight, tonight._

Sasuke bent down to pick up the cup's broken pieces, and threw them away. He never liked the fact that he needed help to fulfill his ambition, of course he wasn't going to ask for it. Not now or never. He climbed up the stairs, leaving Sakura alone again, crying on the kitchen floor. She was always doing this: sacrificing her happiness for the well-ness of others. She did it when Naruto attacked her and she lied about it. She did it when Ino mixed inappropriate ingredients, taking the fall for her. She remembered all of these times and knew that she was making a wise choice, maybe not a right one, but a wise one. She convinced herself that if Sasuke really loved her, she would be reason enough to make him stay. She kept thinking of more things to say to him until she heard a noise upstairs. Sakura got up and ran upstairs to see what was going on, afraid to realize that he could have left by now. She slammed open the door to see Sasuke get ready to leave, once again. Sakura ran to him as she hugged him from behind, clutching him so close as she cried into his shoulder blades. Sasuke stood there, letting her cry her fears onto him. She wouldn't let him go, she will do anything to make him stay, she told herself. He wasn't going to leave her alone again.

_And I was trying to disappear,  
But you got me wrapped around you  
I can hardly breathe without you  
I was trying to disappear  
But I got lost in your eyes now,  
You brought me down to size now._

"Sakura… let me go…" He whispered silently to her, as he himself grabbed hold of her hands. He sighed "This was a mistake. I was stupid for coming after you." He kept lying to himself. He knew damn well that this was where he wanted to be. He knew that this was all he wanted in life. She was what he wanted. But he first wanted her happiness, even if it meant destroying his. This time it would be her choice. Sakura continued crying on him, his shirt growing damp from ceaseless tears.

He finally turned to face her, with no sentiment whatsoever like the time before. His face was strong, brooding, overpowering her. He had to be strong to be ready to leave her. His hand reached over to cup her cheek, cold to the touch. Sakura buried herself in that hand, picking it up and kissing every inch of his palm and fingers. She grabbed his hand with hers, intertwining her fingers with his. She looked back up to him, eyes widened with fear, as she realized that he would leave, with or without her. This sacrifice was unbearable to her. "I know…" she hiccupped, "you… don't mean that…" she told him. "You don't mean… any of this…"

_And you touch my hand ever so slightly  
(Girl we're not ready for this yet)  
And the deadly look she cast upon me  
I won't regret, I won't regret  
I won't regret. I won't regret... _

"My revenge comes first Sakura. Before anything else," he gulped as he spoke, "even before you…"

Sakura felt sick as she heard this poison come out of his mouth. She stopped her crying as she looked up at him, disgusted with herself to let him abandon her again. She breathed in deeply, slowly letting her grip go from his hand. This was the last straw. She realized she would never come in first if he would constantly search for power to kill. He dropped down her hands at her side and stepped away from him. He slowly leaned in to kiss her forehead, forcing Sakura to look up and feel the cool wind on wet cheeks. At least this time he didn't knock her out unconscious. She walked out the window to look into the trees, one last look, one more clash of jade and charcoal black. Sasuke stood on the branch of the Sakura tree, letting her see him one last time before disappearing from her life, once again.

_Well excuse me while I get killed softly,  
Heart slows down and I can hardly tell you I'm okay  
At least 'til yesterday,  
You know you got me off my highest guard,  
Believe me when I say it's hard.  
We'll get through this tonight  
And I know one day you and I will be free… _

Sakura eyes searched feverishly, to see if she could take one more glimpse of his face, but it was pointless. He was nowhere in sight. He was gone, taking her very being with him.

Sasuke began racing from his village, away from a future in which he could see himself living in. He stopped abruptly on the cobblestone street, to stare at the concrete bench that triggered his memory. This was the place he broke Sakura's heart. This would be the third time altogether that he would do such a thing. And he hated himself for doing it. He tried his hardest to continue running, but he seemed to be paralyzed at the spot, as if he was going back to that time. But he didn't have the time; it would be too late to leave if he didn't leave now. But he knew what he was doing; he was waiting, waiting to see if she would come to him, stop him from going just like she did over 3 years ago, like 5 years ago. He searched frantically with his Sharingan for a speck of bubble gum hair, but she was no where in sight. He carefully turned around and jumped out of sight.

Sakura collected herself as she felt herself being pulled away from her home to go to that spot that she always avoided. She could sense that he was there. Just one more time; she just wanted to see him one more time, to touch him, to kiss him one more time. She ran on the cobblestone street, not caring if she made any noise, not caring if she was found out by ANBU. She reached it to see no one near there, nor any evidence that he would be there. She stopped in her tracks, trying her hardest not to break down right in the open. She dropped to her knees, slamming her hands on the floor, realizing that the one person that could truly make her happy was gone from her life. For good. She slowly got up, as kunais were shoved to her back, in warning, barely pinching the skin.

"Tell the Elders that we have captured the rogue ninja. Alert the Hokage as well." A female voice resonated from the animal mask as distant shadows vanished in obedience. She turned to her partner. "I don't understand. Why would she be out in the open like this?"

It was simple, Sakura thought. It was because she was only half alive without him.

_I'm almost alive, and I need you to try  
And save me.  
It's okay that we're dying,  
But I need to survive tonight, tonight._


	13. Judgmental Confessions

A/N: Okay! Happy Late Merry X-Mas! I know it's been forever since I last updated but I got a massive case of writer's block (not to mention that being away from the lappy so typing was futile!) But I think I nailed this Chapter! So sorry for the delay and here it is!!! Enjoy!

**Chapter 13: Judgmental Confessions**

Everything moved in a blur. Sakura couldn't tell what was going on, where she was, how this all could have happened. But then again, she didn't care. Sasuke was gone again, and she didn't stop him from going. She felt utterly useless, careless of whatever happens to her. Not even her inner Sakura was trying to motivate her into fighting back. She felt just as helpless as her outer layer. And what hurts more was that Sakura knew that she could have avoided all this pain. She could have avoided feeling of the void that was replacing her heart. But she knew that she would give her very being of existence to have that lustful night be replayed by the two foolish lovers time and time again.

As she remembered her painfully precious memories, ANBU was dragging her to the Hokage's building, but instead of going upstairs, she was being brought downstairs, to where all the criminals go to be investigated. She passed through numerous doors, the white walls were burning her tired eyes. Finally, after what seemed as though she was going through a maze, the ANBU that had a vice grip on her hand finally let her go as she opened a door, further towing Sakura inside. More white walls were surrounding her, except for the two way mirror she was staring directly at, to avoid going blind. ANBU set her down on a chair in the middle of the room, tying her hands with chakra behind it. All Sakura did was lean forward to hide her shame, only the worst kind of convicts and fugitives received this kind of treatment, and by the looks of it Sakura was no better. After the ANBU shut the door behind her did Sakura leap further into her depression, and let her tears come down harder, suppressing them no longer. How could she have stooped this low? Why did it com to this? And why, deep down, why was she still saying it was all worth it? She was so lost in thought that she didn't even hear the door open and close. It was the aged voice that broke into her thoughts.

"Haruno, Sakura" She said.

Sakura was silent.

"You are known as a fugitive inside and outside Konohagakure now, didn't you know? Why did you come back after so long?" No answer. "It's been well over a week since your disappearance. Maybe more than that. Many have come the belief that you left for 'retrieval' purposes." Still Sakura was silent. "Does the name Uchiha Sasuke sound familiar to you?" Sakura's head lifted up when she heard his name. Did they catch him? "Uchiha Sasuke is believed to be in the village. Do you know anything about this?" She didn't dare speak. "Has he come in contact with you? Is that why you left? If you answer right away you can avoid any unnecessary measures that we will have to take to get some answers." The elder woman venomously spit out this last sentence. Sakura didn't know what to say to this, she simply stayed quiet, fearing for his life as much as her own. Even now he was worrying about him. What was wrong with her?

"Now sister, calm yourself. Drastic measures are not necessary." Another tired voice was released in the room. Sakura knew these were the two elders, the ones that even Tsunade-sama asked advice from time to time. They were her interrogators? Ibiki must be torturing another soul for them. "Sakura, you are proven guilty until you can prove your innocence. Do you understand?" The elder man pointed out to Sakura, who stood as motionless as ever. "If you can give us something of a testimonial," he continued, "we can guarantee a certain degree of freedom. If not, then we will have to resort to-"

"Nothing whatsoever." A booming voice came forward, strong and feminine. Sakura turned around to see Tsunade right by the door, slamming it as she entered the room. She strolled right past the elders to stand by her pupil's side, her eyes fierce and strong. "No type of judgment will be passed except mine. She is my priority and no one else's. Until I can find proper judgment, she is to be under house arrest, and continue her duties of treatment in the hospital."

"Tsunade, you are pushing your position immensely!" The woman elder spat.

"She is a fugitive, and therefore must be dealt with like one. As we agreed." The other elder supported his sister. Sakura stared at their faces, strong even though they were wrinkled with wisdom beyond anyone's years. "You never seem to understand that the good of the village comes before anyone and everyone."

"I understand that crystal clear. It's you that doesn't understand that the good of the village is in their hands." Tsunade pointed at Sakura, making her eyes widen at her teacher's sudden revelation. The elders did not even dare to look at her. They continued staring at Tsunade, the disbelief strong in their eyes. Tsunade turned to her pupil and released her hands from the chakra cuffs. Sakura rubbed her hands and stood next to Tsunade. The elders did not move out of her way.

"Tsunade, careful with your actions." He warned.

"I know my consequences. I'll take them, in time." She replied. Tsunade grabbed Sakura and left with her out of the room. Her pace was faster than usual, making Sakura jog to keep up with her. She kept walking up the stairs going into her office. Sakura was not surprised to see Shizune there, but shocked to see her blonde haired comrade smiling at her.

"Sakura-chan! You are still here, looks like that ANBU was telling Granny Tsunade the truth." Naruto beamed at the thought that his old friend was still in the village. Sakura couldn't even muster up the courage to smile back. It was as if she had no energy to pretend to be happy.

"Sakura…" Shizune whispered.

"Interrogations will start immediately!" Tsunade yelled making Shizune drop her stacks of paperwork, making the papers fly all over the room. Sakura flinched.

"Where have you been Haruno Sakura? It has been over a week and a half since your disappearance and no trace whatsoever?" Tsunade was throwing everything she could get her hands on. "Did you go after the Uchiha after I specifically instructed you not to?"

"No granny it's nothing like that!" Naruto interjected.

"I'm not asking you!" She spat at him, silencing him just by staring at him. She was pissed, really pissed. "Answer me Haruno!"

"…"

She slammed her fists down on her table, cracking the surface all across it. "You have to answer the question Sakura… Did you leave the village to go after Sasuke Uchiha?" She asked as calmly as she could. Sakura did not stare at her teacher as she slowly shook her head.

"…No…" Sakura finally answered her. "I was kidnapped by his accomplices after the last shift at the hospital. I didn't have any chakra left because it was when all the Jounins came back from their missions. The hospital was packed and I had only so much chakra to keep my eyes open." She delved into her pool of memories to recollect the night that changed her world. "Their names were Juugo, Suigetsu, and Karin. They practically knocked me out before I could even leave any type of signal."

"Where did this event take place?" Tsunade asked

"The training grounds."

"Hmmm…" Tsunade pondered. Then she called forth an ANBU that was just outside the door. "Take a few others to investigate the training grounds, try to recollect anything that you can from two weeks prior." Tsunade ordered.

Sakura continued with her story. "When I opened my eyes I was under an illusion spell, so I didn't know how long I was out or where I was. Sasuke-" She cut herself off. She stared at Naruto, and continued with her story "-He put me under the spell and ordered me to heal him. He had the same wound as Naruto did. And I had prior knowledge on how to treat him, because I researched during the last night I was in the hospital. I knew how to cure it, and he knew that I had that knowledge. That's why he took me from the village. But he let me go."

"You came back by yourself? Or did he come inside this village to bring you back?" Tsunade asked Sakura, eyeing her suspiciously.

Sakura stared again at Naruto, trying to see if she could read anything on his face that said that he told her already.

"Answer my question Sakura." Tsunade demanded.

All Sakura did was drop down her head again, in disappointment. Her mind kept at battle with her heart, she couldn't decide whether to protect him or herself. If she stayed with the truth, he would be hunted down, she was sure of it. If she lied, and Tsunade knew, she would be sentenced indefinitely. She didn't answer her teacher's question; she wouldn't do that, for both their sakes.

Tsunade realized that Sakura would stay silent and merely sighed. She looked over to Naruto who simply nodded, answering for his silent pink haired comrade. She motioned for anther person to come through the door, Sakura turned up her head in time to see Ino staring back at her; her blue eyes filled with relief and resentment as she stared in Sakura's direction.

"Ino, take Sakura home. I have to interrogate Naruto about last night's events." She walked toward Sakura, making her tense up, only to receive a comforting hug from her teacher. "Everything will be all right, Sakura. You're home, that's what matters now."

Sakura tried lifting her arms to show how grateful she was with Tsunade, risking everything for her sake. All she did was stand there as more tears slid down her cheeks. Tsunade let her go as Ino grabbed her by her shoulders, turning her toward the door and outside to her beloved village.

As Ino walked alongside Sakura, a million questions buzzed through her head. Finally once they passed the Ichiraku ramen Ino felt comfortable asking:

"So, how is he?" She asked.

Sakura again, said nothing.

"Come on, no ANBU around us, it's just us… I missed you, you know?" She kept trying. Sakura remained the same. "Girl talks just really aren't the same thing with Sai you know?" she smirked.

"Ino, don't. Please, I just wanna go home." Sakura finally breathed out.

"It won't be that simple you know. I have to keep watch on you." Sakura stared at her, "hey, it's better than having an ANBU on your tail twenty-four seven right?" She asked.

Sakura simply kept walking forward, ignoring the blonde that walked beside her.

"It will get better you know? This just takes time. I'm sure that Naruto will help Tsunade clear your innocence and then we can get back to how it used to be-"

"There is no turning back, Ino. Not after being with him." Sakura interrupted. "Nothing will ever be the same, no matter how much one wants it to be." She slowly sat down on a bench, bringing up her knees and crying her eyes out in front of Ino. "It's different. He's different. I'm different. Everything is different." She hiccupped. "And you want to hear the worst part?!" Ino nodded for her to continue. "I still expected him to be the same. I still want to be the same person! I still want to be the person that is crazy for him even if he doesn't love me!" She flung her arms over to Ino as she said the last part, because it was true. Even after all that was said and done, she still wanted to be the girl that loves him, that wants nothing but him.

Ino was shocked to hear that Sakura was far from who she was. This Sakura was not the carefree girl that always smiled to make others feel better. Her eyes were full of pain, Sasuke changed this girl, as she herself stated. She pulled her off for a second to see her face, eyes glinted with tears, nose running down uncontrollably. How was it that Sasuke made her feel like this, so useless? Slowly she picked her up, throwing an arm over her shoulder and walked her home, expecting tissues there.

Once Sakura was calmed down again, she put her trust in Ino and told her everything; about the hideout, his group that he was traveling with, how he flung her out the window and saved her, how they kissed in the forest, why they came back, the night they spent together in her home, and most importantly why she simply didn't leave with him.

"It still doesn't make any sense Sakura, why you didn't leave with him. After all that you two went through, he even told you that he was going to take you with him." Ino was scolding her with as much sentiment as she could.

Sakura stared back, "And what, betray the village? It's not that simple Ino." She told her.

"According to you it isn't, but after all you two have been through. You still think that it was in your best interest to stay?"

"I was thinking about Naruto, you, and everyone else in Konoha."

"And that's where you messed up Forehead." Ino used her old nickname. Sakura stared at her bewildered. "For as long as I can remember, you always put everything and everyone before you. Just once, have you ever done anything for yourself?"

"Yeah and look what it got me." Sakura scoffed, while drinking her fourth cup of tea while Ino found her emergency supply of sake.

"You did that for Sasuke-kun silly." Ino giggled as she poured herself another cup. "You have always been a pleaser Sakura, never thinking about yourself. There has to come a time when you need time and things for yourself." Ino explained.

"I fought with it. Deciding whether or not to stay or leave. As you can see you guys won." She admitted.

"And you lost. If you love him why didn't you go Sakura? You know as well as I do that you want him, no matter how many times you are going to tell yourself that you don't. You practically can't live without him. For once stop thinking about us and start thinking about what you want."

"But…what if he doesn't want me?" She asked her.

"Why are you giving yourself more and more excuses to not go after him!?" Ino yelled at her. "You both know that you want each other! Ask yourself: do you want him or do you want this?" She challenged Sakura, extending her arms around the lifeless apartment. Sakura simply stared at her, in her half drunken state. What did she want? Even she couldn't answer that question. Not even her inner Sakura had anything to say about it. She was all alone in this dilemma. After a while she answered the question.

"I guess… I guess I want it all." She smiled at Ino. "I want him, but I want you guys too."

"Some people can't have it all Sakura…" Ino smiled back.

"Some can though…" Sakura said, raising her cup to have it clink with Ino's as they each finished drinking their own concoctions. "I'll make sure of it." she winked. Somehow, in the midst of all this drinking, confessing to Ino brought her back to the reality of living on… maybe being different was not such a bad thing. But being the same wasn't either.


	14. Faith

**Chapter 14: Faith**

Tsunade was studying all the notes that she collected in the last few hours. All she was waiting for was ANBU to return from the training grounds to see if they came up with any evidence. She was trying all she could to prove Sakura's innocence, and with her confession and Naruto's, it seemed sufficient to prove that she was not guilty. She had to show that to the elders, to avoid any other types of conflict with them in the future. She looked over the notes from Naruto's confession, rereading the main point of it all.

'He is doing all of this to protect us. He cares for us and most importantly for Sakura; he doesn't want any more lives taken away from him.'

Is that why he brought her back? So she could be safe from any harm that comes his way? So many questions were all in her head as she felt that he too was just as innocent as Sakura. Whether it was for the affection she had for her pupil she did not know. She did know that there was more to him that she would ever reveal to her. She had the feeling it was more than simple friendships that bonded them together. But just as she was thinking about Sakura, the ANBU she sent to the training grounds appeared, holding something in his hand.

Tsunade stared and noticed a kunai shaped object, covered in wood chips and dirt. She got up and picked it up to examine it. It didn't really look like a kunai; the handle had a sharp edge to it, as if it was double sided. "Shizune, does anyone in the village have a permit for a different type of Kunai? One like this?" she asked her as she tossed it into her direction. Shizune caught it by the handle, barely missing the sharp edge as it was flung to her. Shizune too was surprised to see any kunai shaped as this one was.

"I've never seen a kunai with such an odd shape, have you?" she asked the ANBU that was still in the room. He simply shook his head. "I'll go check the weaponry records now." Shizune left the room to go and see if this weapon was indeed foreign. Tsunade dismissed the ANBU after he left his report and began departing to Sakura's house. She had to see her, and give her the good news. She was there in no time, and knocked on her door.

Sakura was startled to hear knocking on her door, making her wake up with such a shock. She tried to get up, but her legs were so heavy, her whole body was heavy, making it impossible to get up. Then she saw why. Ino was sprawled all over her and her bed. By the looks of it she was too drunk to get home and decided to stay the night. She tried rolling her off without waking her up; the last thing she needed was someone yelling at her for waking her up. She succeeded in doing so, and walked down the stairs to smell eggs, and toast, and ramen? Someone was cooking in her house?

"Morning Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled at her, making her ears ring.

"Naruto? What the hell are you doing here?" Sakura questioned, passing by him to find a cup to pour some water. "And what's with the breakfast? What time did you get here?"

"Around 7 in the morning. I used my key and noticed there were cups on the table. Who's here?"

"Ino stayed the night. She drank all my sake last night." She groggily answered.

"Oh… you didn't drink any? That's not like you."

"The smell was unbelievably strong, it was nauseating. I stuck with tea instead."

"Good idea since I need you sober." Tsunade answered from the table. Sakura spit out the water she was trying to swallow at the sound of her teacher's voice. Naruto hit her back to calm her down from almost choking on the water.

"I let her in. She said she has something to tell the both of us." He said.

Sakura got up from floor and looked at Naruto. "What do you mean?" she coughed out. Tsunade simply stared at them both, a stare that was neither hard nor calm. It was almost apathetic. She grabbed her cup of herbal tea and drank it down.

"Tsunade-sama." Sakura bowed her head. "what brings you here?"

"They found something. A foreign kunai, proof enough to show some sign of a struggle. You're as good as cleared." She smiled. Sakura raised her head, the same look of surprise and bewilderment that she gave Ino last night.

"So, what's that mean?" She asked.

"We need to talk this over with the elders. You and Naruto are coming with me to clear this mess up. We might be able to even clear Sasuke Uchiha's name while we're at it."

"Wait- what? How can we do that?" Sakura asked, spitting out more water at the sound of his name.

"With Naruto's confession from last night. I find it more than enough evidence to prove that he is no threat and we could try again to retrieve him. The elders will greatly disagree I'm sure. That's why I need you two to go retrieve him." Tsunade explained. Sakura wasn't looking at her teacher any longer; she was staring hard at Naruto, trying to figure out what he said to her. Naruto stayed in the kitchen while he was making his ramen, as well as beginning to look for plates to give both of them something to eat.

"But, what you said, in the hospital-"

"That order was given by the elders, once they saw how dangerous it was. But I know that it will be better next time." She winked at Sakura, who was even more puzzled than last night. What was trying to get at? Then the light bulb turned on in her head.

"You want us to go after him right now!?" she yelled. Naruto jumped, spilling his ramen all over Sakura's floor. He ran to the table where the discussion was taking place, his eyes wide with the Fifth's brashness.

"Are you serious Granny?!" He asked.

"Find him as quick as possible and bring him back. In the meantime I will cover for Sakura, as well as have the proof needed to show that instead of betraying the village, she was kidnapped. If Sasuke was here, he could admit this and I will help him get out of this dilemma." Tsunade smiled at Sakura, who was on the verge of tears to hear such good news. Sakura was comforted by the fact that she could bring him back, where he belonged; she could have it all…

"When do you want us to go granny? Just say the word!"

"Pack up and you can leave right away. Don't worry about ANBU. Shizune will let them know. But you have to bring him back. Is that clear?"

Sakura was resistant. She felt that if she got close to him, he would shun them away; his urge to avenge was still strong in him, as she remembered what he told her before he left.

"What if he doesn't? What then?" She asked. "I don't think he will 'come quietly' as we like to say."

"You never know Sakura-chan, maybe he left to see if we would go after him. We'll never until we try. I'll meet you at the gate okay? The sooner we leave the better!" Naruto was practically sprinting out the door, gone in a flash.

"You shouldn't be bringing his hopes up like that Tsunade-sama…" Sakura said. "What if it's another failure? What will happen to me then? To him?"

"You know there is a little thing called faith, Sakura. If you don't have it what will you have in the end?"

"Nothing by the sound of it." she answered. But it wasn't that Sakura had no faith in finding Sasuke, she didn't want to have such high hopes in case she didn't. "Don't take it personal Tsunade-sama, its just I want to make sure that I don't get hurt over this. I want to make sure that if we fail, my faith is still kept with me."

"In order for you to keep your faith, you have to let it all out you know."

"… Are you drunk master?" She asked indifferently.

"Just because I talk with such wisdom, I have to be drunk to do it? Tea sometimes does the trick too you know." She winked at Sakura as she comically plopped to the floor.

* * *

By the time Sakura got to the gate, Naruto was already there, ready to go. This time there would be no third person, no captain. It was just going to be the two of them. She swallowed hard as she joined him, ready for what was to come.

"We can do this Sakura-chan." He told her, the confidence booming as much in his voice than there was in his face.

Sakura simply smiled a true smile at her best friend. "Did you tell Hinata that we're leaving?"

"Why? We'll be back before anyone notices that we're gone. Besides I left her a note saying what we were doing in case we did take a while." He winked. "All right lets get going!" he yelled as they headed out, running into the forest.

"What do you think? Do you think he's gone far?" He asked.

"It's been a whole day, who knows. A lot can happen in a whole day." She said. But still there was something that made Sakura go faster, she felt him so close. The question was: where to go? She tried directing Naruto to as close as she could remember where they went through. The trees that held certain fragrances, bushes that held in their secrets. She knew he would be there, remembering what happened not long ago. It was then that she saw a black cloak, surrounded in green and brown. It contrasted immensely, sticking out like a sore thumb. Sakura's face was beaming with joy to see that she found him, that she changed course, ignoring Naruto's calls to ask where she was going. She ran with all her might to the clearing where she knew he would be. She could hear the river, refreshing her memories, bringing them back to life.

"Sasuke-kun-" She stopped dead in her tracks, horrorstricken. It wasn't him. It was far from him. This person had a cloak, his hair was jet black, it was the eyes the stopped Sakura dead in her tracks.

Itachi Uchiha was staring directly at her. Sakura avoided his eyes, barely escaping the genjutsu that would have ensared her. She stared at his cloak, the red clouds bright in comparison to his eyes, which were shrouded in malice.

"Sorry to disappoint." He casually responded. Sakura knew that there was no way she could fight him and win. She had to find a way to escape. It was then she remembered she was not alone.

"Itachi Uchiha!" Naruto gasped, stopping beside Sakura.

"Naruto-kun. Looks like you saved me the trouble of coming after you." Itachi spoke softly.

"Dream on!" Naruto yelled. "You didn't get me last time, what makes you think you'll get me this time!?"

"You are defenseless."

"No he's not!" Sakura charged at him, kunai at the ready.

Itachi's moves were so sudden, Sakura didn't even realize when he dodged it and was by Naruto's side. He hit with such precision, aiming at his neck to knock him out only to have a big poof. He quickly turned around to see three Naruto's running toward him, each with a blazing Rasengan. Itachi flew through all of them, taking them all down, smoke filling the small clearing. He grabbed Naruto by the throat, choking him as Naruto struggled to fight him off without looking into his eyes. He punched him hard in the stomach, making Naruto cough up blood. Sakura ran toward them both throwing all her chakra into her fist as she slammed it into the ground. Itachi was caught off guard for half a second and charged toward Sakura as Naruto was struggling to catch his breath. Sakura braced herself, putting her arms up to cover her face. Itachi threw his kunai ripping parts of her shirt and shorts, the smell of blood beginning to surface. Sakura fell to the ground, only to recollect her balance seconds later, ready to land another blow, this time to his face. He was walking toward Naruto again, ready to take him by force. Sakura psyched herself, running toward him again.

"Sakura don't do it-" Naruto yelled, but it was too late. Sakura ran as fast as she could, putting all her chakra into every inch of her body to make herself stronger, her fist at the ready to hit the unsuspecting Uchiha. Or it seemed that way. Itachi grabbed Naruto by his throat as he placed a kunai with a sticker attached to it, ramming it into the tree as he disappeared into the forest. It was a bomb, and Sakura couldn't dodge it.

The explosion was fierce as it pushed everything back, roaring into the peaceful scenery. Sakura took the full blow, and was flung with such force she went through at least three trees. It wasn't until the fourth tree that she slammed into that she stopped. She could taste the blood in her mouth, the strong taste of iron. She never expected the explosion to be that strong. She tried to get back on her feet but they felt as if they were broken, even her arms wouldn't obey when she tried to use them. Every inch of her body was in pain, it was hard keeping her eyes open, with all the debris clouding her vision, and making it hard to breathe. But even through all this, Sakura hoarsely yelled for him, putting all her faith in the three syllables that escaped her mouth.

"Sasuke-kun…" She cried for him, as her eyes slowly fell into darkness.


	15. Encounters

**Chapter 15: Encounters**

The explosion was loud. Really loud as it rang through Sasuke's ears. He turned around just in time to see it, smoke filling up the pale blue sky. He knew this was no ordinary explosion, and stopped to look closely at it, trying to determine if there was any threat coming his way. His sharingan eyes blazed trying to see any quick sudden movement. Then it came. He shifted his weight as he was reaching for his Katana, only to stop in his tracks. Did he just see pink?

'_Sakura?' _His inner voice asked. He stopped everything he was doing as he slowly realized that it was her. But she wasn't running, she was being thrown, correction: she was being hurled across the forest. '_Does it have anything to do with the explosion?'_ He thought, too shocked to see her to make him move. It was then when he heard a hard thump, as Sakura collided with a tree, stopping her from going on. He felt the wind hit him as the after effect of the explosion finally caught up to him, blinding him from seeing where Sakura was. But that didn't stop him; he had to see if that was her, and see if she was all right. He went into the clearing where he saw her go through and there he saw her.

She was a mess. Her clothes were torn in all angles, blood coming out from the cuts. Her hair was filled with leaves, bark, and other unidentifiable substances. Her legs were angled very oddly, no where near comfortable, and her arms were helpless at her side, the gloves were almost burned off. Every inch of her was covered in smoke, her hair singed a bit shorter. But it was her lips that Sasuke stared at, her bloody beautiful lips as she spoke.

"Sasuke-kun…" she cried, bringing goose bumps down his spine. Did she know he was standing right in front of her? Is that why she said his name with such assurance?

"Sakura?! What is it? What happened?" He quickly went to her side, picking up her hand to squeeze it.

But nothing squeezed back. Sasuke considered his options, thinking what he could do, what he should do. All that mattered at the moment was getting her medical assistance as quick as possible. If there was anyone that could help her quickly, it was herself, and one other person. The Fifth Hokage. He cursed under his breath as he realized he had to go back. To save her life, he had to go back to Konohagakure. And he had to do it fast. He carefully picked her up, making sure that he didn't cause any more pain than she could suffer from now. He moved quickly, sparing no time, as her delicate life was in his hands.

He ran as quickly as he could without hurting her, holding her in place on his back. As he was running he was sensing that Sakura wasn't breathing normal, if at all. He felt as though he wasn't moving at all, losing all hope of saving her. She had to be strong, just as he was. He couldn't let her die, not now, not ever.

'_I won't let her die.'_ He told himself. It wasn't until a kunai was thrown at him did he realize he was close. ANBU were throwing them from every angle, as he dodged each and every one thanks to his sharingan. He didn't know whether to be relieved or pissed, but at the moment he just wanted to find the Fifth Hokage. He would deal with whatever came next. He darted toward the hospital, avoiding the screams of surprise, shock and even fear. More and more ANBU joined together, making Shizune see in shock the events that were taking place just outside the hospital. Sasuke Uchiha was inside Konohagakure.

Shizune busted through the hospital's double doors, finding Tsunade at work on a patient. Tsunade, surprised to see her, asked what was going on.

"Uchiha… has… been spotted in the village…" Shizune panted.

"What? Are Naruto and Sakura with him?"

It was at that moment that an explosion was heard, not far from where they were standing. Screams were being heard, just outside the hospital.

"Don't let the Uchiha escape!" An ANBU yelled the order.

Tsunade ran toward the exit to see Sasuke Uchiha in the flesh, his katana fending off her ANBU in one hand, while the other had snakes coming out of it, holding an unconscious Sakura.

"Sakura!" Tsunade yelled. Sasuke turned around, throwing off the oncoming ANBU with his perception and skill. He lifted Sakura back into his arms as she approached him. He noticed that she was getting colder by the second and her breathing was close to nonexistent. Tsunade was more enraged than anything. If it wasn't for Sakura being in his arms, she would have hurled the Uchiha boy with such force he would be halfway around the world by now. "What happened?!" She cried.

Before Sasuke could answer, he was caught by ANBU, brought down to the floor and tied up, his hands tied behind his back, his mouth tasting a mix of dirt and blood. Sakura was pushed aside, her body thrown down like a rag doll.

"Sakura-" He was cut off as a kunai was lodged in his throat, ready to pierce his marble skin.

"Alert the elders that Uchiha has been apprehended." The ANBU instructed. Tsunade stepped in, stopping the ANBU in his tracks.

"Just what do you think you're doing-"

"Sakura's dying!" Sasuke yelled through the dirt he was swallowing by now, cutting Tsunade off. "Worry about her first! I'll be fine!"

Tsunade looked at Sakura, who was paler than even Sasuke, she looked almost dead. "Shizune! Quickly! We have to go!" Tsunade instructed her other pupil to care for Sakura "I'll deal with this, now go! Get everything prepared!"

Tsunade looked at the ANBU, everyone practically frozen in time. The only thing moving was Sasuke as he gasped for air. Tsunade walked toward Sasuke, unaffected as the ANBU pulled out kunai aimed at her as well.

"The elders have been alerted Hokage-sama. We are not under your orders but theirs."

"Shit…" Tsunade growled. "How dare you go against the Hokage!" she yelled to them. They did not move. Intimidation wasn't going to work with these guys. Not by a long shot. Still she had to get Sasuke out of their grasp.

"He stays here Hokage-sama…" the ANBU instructed. "The elders want to see him, make sure that he doesn't escape like last time." They picked him up from where he was. Bad mistake, for in the second it took for them to pick him up, he jumped behind them, knocking them out. He stared at his former Hokage, waiting for her signal.

"You should go Uchiha."

"I need to make sure she's fine." He answered. He wasn't going anywhere, until he knew that Sakura was going to be okay.

"Get ready to fight then." She simply said. They darted toward the hospital, hoping to see Sakura in a better condition.

Once reaching the hospital, Shizune was hard at work, healing every bruise and cut. He ignored her face and stared at Sakura, who stood as motionless as he saw her in the forest. When will she move again?

"What's wrong with her Shizune?" Tsunade asked her, leaning her head on Sakura's chest to hear her heart.

"Broken leg, minimal internal bleeding, and severe third degree burns on her arms. She has also lost a lot of blood. Whatever pierced her must have had chakra infused to make the bleeding go faster than usual. She might have also gone in shock while whatever happened to her." Shizune said as she was mending the bruises.

Tsunade lifted her head and began healing her. Green chakra was pouring out of both her hands, working twice as hard as Shizune was. She kept one hand close to her heart as the other revolved around her body, stopping from time to time to heal the internal bleeding.

It was the sigh he was waiting for. Sakura's breathing slowly began to rise again; Tsunade and Shizune were waking her from her comatose state. She still didn't open her eyes, but it was the most reassuring sound any three of them could hear. It was then that Tsunade calmed down, and stared at Sasuke for some answers.

"Talk Uchiha."

"Hn. All I know is that there was an explosion."

"We felt it too. ANBU went to investigate it."

Sasuke ignored everything around him as he couldn't stop staring at Sakura. It felt like ages since he saw her face. How he wanted to touch her, to prove that he was seeing her in the flesh. Even if it was covered cuts and bruises, she was the most beautiful thing to him. Tsunade noticed the affection he held in his eyes and softened at that. She was such a sucker for this kind of mushy crap. If that's what you could call it.

"She'll be fine. But, what about Naruto? You didn't see him?"

"Naruto? He was with her?"

"…Ita…chi…" a hoarse voice spoke.

Sasuke stood as motionless as ever, surprised and relieved to hear Sakura's voice. But why would she say Itachi's name? What did he have anything to do with this? Wait-

"Itachi did this?" He asked her.

"…Naru…to…" she cried with the same croaky voice.

"Itachi… That bastard threw her out of his way and took Naruto." Sasuke clenched his fist, wanting to punch anything that was in his way. He was halfway toward the door when Tsunade tapped his back. He turned to face her, his sharingan blazing again.

"Bring him back." That was all she said. Sasuke nodded, and disappeared from the room. Tsunade turned her attention to Sakura, continuing on mending her bruises when she saw her eyes were beginning to open.

"Rest Sakura…" she whispered.

"…Naruto…" she cried for him again.

"He's going to be okay. I need you rested though…" Tsunade's voiced lulled Sakura back to her quiet slumber, unaware that Sasuke was just inches from the door frame, trying to listen to her voice, no matter if it sounded like a frog's at the moment. It seems to him she was going to be okay. He did it; he saved her. There was just one more person left to save.

He spared no time, he had to leave and catch up to Itachi. If anything, he was just going to bring Naruto back, the irony catching up to him as he thought about it. He was out of Konoha in seconds; no trace whatsoever of ANBU. He continued, running toward the bomb explosion; the only lead he had. If he could find anything there, he might have a chance of finding something about him and his whereabouts. He could finally have the revenge he so longed for…

* * *

Itachi was taking his time, resting his eyes as Naruto continued to lay unconscious. He wasn't far from where the summoning ritual would take place. Besides, he also had to wait for Kisame, so they can begin the ritual. As he waited, sitting on the rock, he began to ponder about the pink haired girl he blew to smithereens. Or so he thought.

He remembered her, who could forget that pink hair? She was sixteen years old when he saw her for the first time, the fiery jade eyes that were so unpredictable. She seemed older for her years, and he could sense that she had such precision with chakra control, even at that age. She hadn't changed a bit since the last time he saw her. Father time has treated her well. It was her eyes that always fascinated Itachi, how they were so passionate, so determined to save others. If only he could say the same. He chuckled under his breath as he thought about that. Him? The martyr? There would only be one thing always for the rest of his life: a murderer. And no one would know about him any other way.

"I'll always be known as the murderer. Won't I Sasuke?" Itachi spoke out to his brother, who was standing not more than ten feet away.

"Looks like I caught up to you, Itachi." Sasuke spat, keeping his composure.

"It seems you have little brother. Tell me. are you here to fight me? Or are you here to save him?" Itachi looked over his shoulder at Naruto's face, still unconscious.

"Hn. First things first." Sasuke pulled out his katana, his chidori making it glow a crystal blue.

"Well then he will be useless at the moment, no point in him living…" Itachi muttered to himself, pulling out a kunai.

Sasuke saw Itachi pull out the kunai, ready to pierce Naruto. He acted quickly, throwing his own shuriken to stop him as he charged, full force. His katana began to chirp with all the excitement that was to ensue. Then, everything turned black.

'_Genjutsu?!'_ Sasuke thought quickly, bringing his hands together to dispel it. But in that instant, kunai were thrown at him, knocking him backwards as they kept being thrown at him. Sasuke regained his composure dodging the kunai and running toward them. He brought his hands up, making the signs for a giant fireball. He missed Itachi barely, and charged at him, his katana splitting open the ground as he dragged it beside him. And then-

Crows burst out in every angle that was Itachi, or his body at least. He was still trapped in his genjutsu. Sasuke cursed as he knew that this will take more time than what he expected. But he didn't care; this was the opportunity that he was waiting for. He was ready to claim his ambition with open arms. By the end of the day there would be one less Uchiha walking in this earth. He will make sure of that or die trying.


	16. Forbidden

**Chapter 16: Forbidden**

Sakura didn't know how it could be, but she knew she was home. In Konoha. Far from the forest in which Itachi marked as her grave, far from Naruto who was taken from her. Her eyes opened wide, her pupils tiny slits shrouded in her jade eyes. She awoke with such ferocity that it hurt every inch of her body, making her yell as she recollected the events that happened.

Ino heard Sakura's screaming and burst through the door, afraid from the agonized yell that came from Sakura's mouth. She hurried to Sakura and began pouring out chakra to heal her arms of the third degree burns as her other hand went down to her broken leg, covered in plaster. That was what was taking the longest. Bones needed their time to heal. It was a good thing that Tsunade went straight to work on mending and tying up her leg. Sakura calmed down again, the tears escaping her eyes.

"How long have I been out Ino?" she asked her.

"Just a couple of hours Sakura. With those sleeping pills and massive pain killers, you should have been knocked out for a couple of days! How did you wake up?" Ino inquired.

Even Sakura couldn't answer that. She just couldn't stay put for a second. She wanted desperately to run after Itachi. And Naruto. Her tears began to spill again. But these weren't tears of pain. They were tears of frustration. Once again she was proven to be useless. She was unable to protect her best friend. She growled her anger out, making Ino jump in surprise.

"S-Sakura? What is it?" Ino quietly asked her.

"I have to get outta here and find Naruto." Sakura told her, while at the same time making hand signs to perform a jutsu to quickly heal any injuries, Ino noticed. She herself began healing her arms of any burn marks, at a faster pace than Ino did. She had to work quickly, making sure that she wasted no time, or chakra. She had such determination in her eyes that Ino felt uneasy just being in the room. She reached for Sakura's hand to stop her. After all, she was in no condition to go, let alone fight. As she touched her hand, Ino backed up, seeing blue chakra arise from where she touched Sakura's hand. What was that? She felt like something was draining out her chakra just by touching her…

"Sakura, what are you doing?!" Ino questioned her friend.

Sakura kept at her healing, unaware that Ino was still in the room. She healed everything from her hands; the burn marks were not even visible. She revolved her body around so that her body was upward, her legs pointing down, as she was ready to climb down from the bed, getting ready to destroy the cast that was constricting her leg. Ino again ran up to her, forcing her down on the bed again. The pain killers must have been making her unaware that she had a broken leg. She grabbed her shoulders and again she felt that pull, her chakra was draining from her body as from where she was touching Sakura turned into blue chakra.

"Sakura!" Ino yelled out to her. Sakura looked up, shocked to see Ino so close to her, and panting. Ino tried to compose herself, but she felt so tired, so weak that she sat next to Sakura as she began healing her.

"Ino! Are you okay? I'm sorry I didn't think about it! I didn't think you were going to grab me!" Sakura kept holding Ino as she let her lie down next to her. Ino began feeling better, but she felt strangely weaker.

"Sakura, what did you do?" She asked her, panting still.

"It's a jutsu that I've been practicing but I never thought it would have worked as well as I expected it to. Didn't you see me do my hand signs?"

"What kind of Jutsu was that?! It was almost menacing. I couldn't touch you without feeling dizzy and weak, like my life was draining out from me…" Ino shuddered. Sakura gulped. If Ino didn't knock her out of it, that was precisely what she would have done. She breathed in deeply to inform Ino.

"I have been practicing this jutsu that… drains chakra from people just by touching me. But…" She refrained herself from mentioning what would happen if her opponents had no chakra left.

"A jutsu? More like a forbidden jutsu, isn't it Sakura?"

Sakura looked the other way, ashamed of admitting such a powerful jutsu. "I've been practicing it for our protection. For my teammates, as well as for the village, I had to be useful. But it's more than that, if the jutsu is like I expect it to be I can save people's lives! I can do-"

"At what cost Sakura? Forbidden Justu is forbidden for a reason." Ino asked.

"…An eye for an eye Ino." Sakura answered casually.

"And you think Naruto would let you? Just like that?" Ino questioned.

"He's the reason that I began studying this jutsu." Sakura admitted. When Ino didn't know what she meant she continued. "Naruto is a Jinchuuriki. If Akatsuki ever got ahold of him, like now and they extracted the beast from him, he would die. I would give my life to save him any day Ino. Because, I know that something good will come from him." Tears began streaming her bruised cheeks. "He could be our next Hokage, he has such a beautiful relationship with Hinata. What do I have Ino?"

"Friends that love you! He won't let you sacrifice your life for his and you know it!"

"He would be too late to save me anyways. It brings back the person that the user uses it on. Grandmother Chiyo from the Sand Village taught it to me, I just advanced it by making the user gain enough chakra to both kill and revive." She brought chakra to her hand and broke off the cast in one fell swoop of her non bruised hand. She applied pressure as she stepped off the bed delicately. As she walked around the bed, making sure that she healed her bone in a quick but successful manner, Ino tried talking her out of it again.

"What about Sasuke-kun? He would stop you." Ino whispered out to Sakura. It was her turn to look at Ino in disbelief. Ino took her chance. "He saved you. He's the reason you're here. Didn't you feel him Sakura? You claim to love him so much and yet you would give your life easily to save Naruto's? He would stop you in a heartbeat; he risked his skin to bring you here."

Sakura was still in shock as Ino's words were seeping in her skin. She knew she heard his voice, tugging at her body. He saved her? How was that possible? He left her. That's all there was too it. His ambition was too strong, stronger than the love that Sakura harbored for him. Ino was just lying to stop her, she decided. Sakura stayed with such denial in her heart that she turned to Ino, anger rising back in her, now that she was recovered. Ino tried to be strong, hiding all her fear behind her eyes at the same time.

"Liar. How can you be so low as to bring him into this?" Sakura growled.

"I'm not lying." Ino said. "He brought you back. How did you think you got back here? By some magical fairy? Sakura he was here, ANBU surrounded him all throughout the village and he fought them off while trying to bring you to Tsunade. He still looks as handsome as-"

Sakura punched the wall, hearing enough. She walked over to Ino and grabbed her by her medic collar, lifting her up from the ground.

"I'll believe that when I see it. But right now I have to save the only teammate that I have left." She dropped her on the floor as she broke free through the window. Ino recollected herself as she ran after her. Sakura was way ahead of her, so she took a short cut to where she knew she had to go.

Sakura ran as fast as she could, not stopping for anything in the world. ANBU were left and right but all that mattered was her escape from there, and to save Naruto. As she kept running Ino's voice kept resonating in her ears. Sasuke saved her, brought her back and left. He didn't even wait to see if she was going to be all right. Typical, it was just a simple deed that he owed. But now where could he be? She reached the front gate in no time; the only thing stopping her was Ino and a handful of ANBU.

"Get out of my way Ino."

"Under orders of the Hokage, we cannot let you go Sakura Haruno." An ANBU spoke. "You must return to the hospital where you will be treated appropriately."

Sakura clenched her fist. She didn't have any time to waste. She slammed the ground, breaking open the earth and shaking the ground, giving her exactly five seconds to run past them and continuing on her way. As she passed by them she glanced at Ino, making sure that nothing was wrong with her. Ino too glanced in Sakura's direction, confident now that she would be able to save Naruto, but at what cost, she did not know. Sakura flashed her friend a smile, so confident and at the same time fearful in all its glory. And just as that moment passed, she was gone.

"After Haruno!" the ANBU yelled, trailing after Sakura. Ino simply stood there, trying her hardest to believe that this would not be the last time she would see her oldest and best friend.

* * *

Itachi was stronger than Sasuke assumed. Genjutsu after Genjutsu, fight after fight, revelation after revelation, Jutsu after Justu. But they both were at their limit, Sasuke deduced. He always expected Itachi to have such strong abilities in his arsenal, but never something as strong as this Amaterasu technique, black flames that devour anything. What he would give for something so strong, so vicious. There was a reason to which Itachi said to get stronger. Sasuke began panting heavily, as he tried to recollect himself. Itachi was slowly approaching him, blood coming out from both his mouth as well as his eyes.

"Your eyes belong to me now." Itachi said, approaching Sasuke carefully.

Sasuke kept panting, knowing that this would be his end. He had nothing left in him, his chakra was finished, his abilities were all wasted, and he would die in the hands of his older brother. He would die in the hands of the traitor, the murderer of the Uchiha clan. Itachi was within reach of his eyes, within reach of immortality. Sasuke braced himself for what pain and aguish that was to come, cursing himself for not being able to fulfill the dream that he shunned so many people for. Naruto, Sakura…

When Sasuke noticed that nothing was happening he opened his eyes only to see Itachi in the same stance as before. Sasuke was confused. What was he waiting for? He practically won the battle, Sasuke thought, as he himself had no other defense, no other strength within him. Then Sasuke noticed that Itachi was smiling, probably relishing the thought that he would never have to see darkness, only light for the rest of his days. His hand raised; his two fingers ready to pierce. Sasuke quickly shut his eyes, the only defense that he had left. Then he felt something warm on his forehead, making him open his eyes in surprise. Itachi was touching his forehead, the affectionate gesture that he used to do to him so long ago. Sasuke simply stood there, too shocked to do anything. What was going on? Itachi's fingers trailed all the way down Sasuke's face, leaving it covered in blood. And in that same instant Itachi collapsed, never to stand again. Sasuke couldn't believe it, he couldn't believe that this was the end of his older brother, of his longtime enemy. He fell to his knees in victory, taking in the last breaths he could, as he too fell beside his brother. He would die here, Sasuke thought, beside the traitor that was officially known as Itachi. Nothing could save him now, and he was at peace with that fact. He fulfilled his dream, or at least one of them.

He thought about Sakura, his final minutes being ones of peace, just by remembering her face. He wondered how it would have been if he stayed by Sakura's side, that night. How would it be if he stayed with her? Have children with her? Be by her side as she would always stay by his? He closed his eyes, living in that fantasy for just a while longer would be enough for him to accept the life he chose. A life without light, a life without love, a life that was never worth living, if it wasn't for her. Now all he could do was be thankful for having her, for being with her, for dying to protect her…

A/N: Hi everyone! Im sorry that I took forever in uploading the story, but i got sick and classes just didnt mix! (^_^) But I have written the whole story and will be uploading during this week or the next. That's my Ninja way! :P


	17. Savior

**Chapter 17: Savior**

The only sound that cackled in the forest was the fire leftover from Itachi's Amaterasu. The flames continued burning, even after his death, living on for him. In the midst of it all, distant clapping was adding sound to the black flames, licking the trees that were turning just as black as its destroyer. In the distance, a man was slowly appearing from the forest, his clapping louder now that he was in the clearing. If his face was visible, a sly smile would have portrayed in his features, before he spoke.

"Well! That was a battle to see." He said. "Don't you think Zetsu?" Out of nowhere, a green figure sprouted out of the ground, opening to reveal a black and white figure. He slowly turned his attention to the Uchihas, then back to the masked man.

"What do you want us to do with them Madara-sama?" The white side questioned the masked man.

Madara kept looking at the two brothers, contemplating what should be done with them. "Collect them; I still have use for them, some way or another. We might be able to save the young one. But I want you to get over there and take Itachi. Prepare the table, and soon we will burn the body. I'm sure he deserves that much." He began walking over to where the defeated were, as if he were the grim reaper collecting his dead. As he was getting closer however, the flames were making it hard to get near them, still burning strong.

'_This should have stopped long ago… still trying to protect his little brother I see…'_ Madara stopped advancing, much to Zetsu's surprise.

"What is it?" The black side asked him.

"Let's let the flames die down. Looks like he's still alive." Madara stated.

"Impossible, there's no way Itachi can still be alive. He kept coughing up blood throughout the entire fight. Believe me, he's far from gone."

"Yes, but by the looks of it his jutsu is still going strong."

"If we don't get near them, we won't be able to save the other one." The black side said.

"Therein lays our dilemma…" Madara said so casually, as if it didn't matter whether he saved him or not. "That would be quite a loss indeed. Him not knowing the truth about his brother and everything…"

Zetsu gave his boss a puzzling look, wondering what he meant by the truth.

"If you wish I can grab him and take him where you need him."

"No one touches him but me." Madara strictly said. Zetsu nodded and lowered himself into the ground to appear on the other side of the flames, close to Itachi's side. He turned to where Madara was, getting the okay signal to collect him and to make sure that he would meet up with him later. All Madara had to do was wait, which was fine with him. He waited this long for this moment, what's waiting a little while longer…

* * *

Sakura was getting nowhere, as she realized she was going in circles. There was no point in continuing and wasting stamina if all she was doing was going around the same tree twice. She collapsed, trying her hardest to remember how she and Naruto got to where they were. She replayed the explosion, the fight, in her head, trying to remember if she took a wrong turn somewhere. All she knew was that Naruto could not have been far; at least that's what she hoped. She had no choice but to return to where she came and try one more time. She got up, brushed off the few specks of dirt and departed.

Naruto was slowly stumbling back into consciousness. He never expected to have the massive headache that was in place of his head. He wondered where he was, seeing nothing but trees, from the rock he was perched on. He whipped out his kunai, remembering that Itachi was nearby. He looked around, trying to see any shadows that moved in the trees. As soon as he saw what he was looking for, he threw it, piercing the kunai into a tree, as the shadow moved out of its way and threw another in his direction. Naruto quickly dodged and fell behind the rock, coming out from his safe spot with a Rasengan in both hands. Another kunai was thrown as Naruto dodged it and attacked his opponent, only to have it be replaced with a log. But now his opponent was in the opening, and defenseless against his attack.

"Naruto! It's just me!" Sakura yelled at him. Naruto stopped almost instantly, dropping his hands and running to Sakura.

"Sakura-chan?! You're alive? But I saw-"

"The bomb explode in my face that had me hurled across the forest, I know." Sakura cut him off and began to see if he had any damages. There was nothing wrong with him, she deduced.

"Naruto, where's Itachi?" Sakura asked him.

"I don't know, I woke up just a few seconds ago before I attacked you. No one was here except me. I guess he left me here."

"But why would he leave you? You're the reason he was coming our way…"

Naruto tensed as he made Sakura duck, throwing another kunai in the distance, receiving a high pitched scream and three more kunai thrown in his direction. Naruto acted swiftly picking Sakura up in the process and putting her away from harm. But as he charged toward the forest he saw Sakura beside him, her hands balled up in fists, looking in the same direction as he was. She released her brute strength on the nearby tree while Naruto went further inside the forest to drive out the enemy. Then out they sprang.

"Well, if it isn't the cutie." Suigetsu grinned, throwing his sword into the ground as he leaned beside it.

"Suigestu we don't have any time for any of this! I can barely make out Sasuke's chakra-"

Sakura was taken aback at the mention of Sasuke's name. She went to Karin's side in an instant desperate to know what was wrong with Sasuke.

"What are you talking about Karin?" she said, her eyes serious.

"I don't have to say anything to you girlie. Back off." Karin said. Sakura had enough. She grabbed Karin by her collar and raised her as if she was a leaf, fragile beyond belief.

"Talk!" Sakura yelled. Karin still held her fierce gaze on Sakura, never fearing this pink haired woman or her insane human strength. She too had a few tricks up her sleeve. But she was wasting time here, so she might as well bring her with them. Maybe she could help Sasuke out…

"You're gonna have to let me go, Sakura." Karin said, emphasizing on her name in an ungrateful manner. Sakura let her drop to the floor, and once she regained her composure, she turned away from Sakura. "Just follow us and I'll fill you in." she answered regrettably. Her, Suigetsu, Juugo, Naruto and Sakura were soon in the forest again, to find what they have always been searching for.

True to her word, Karin began explaining why they were in the forest to begin with, and why they were going after Sasuke. Sakura held her breath as Karin began explaining how she could barely make out his chakra.

"Well, what could that mean Karin?" Sakura asked.

"In all the time that I have been able to use my chakra detecting abilities, it basically means two things: either his chakra is draining to the point that he doesn't have anymore or… he's dying." Karin choked on her last two words. Sakura's mind went blank as Karin explained the reasons she could not detect him anymore, making her quiver with fear. The last thing she could imagine was a life without her Sasuke. She brushed the tears that were stinging her eyes and advanced farther, determined to find him. Out of anything that she could do, she could be his savior.

"Wait!" Karin yelled, making everyone halt, while Sakura was forced to turn around, anger beginning to rise. Why were they stopping now?!

"I feel someone's chakra," she slowly began to shake, "he's powerful, and malicious. I've never felt such a fearsome chakra, not even Orochimaru-sama's chakra was this wicked. It's also ancient." Karin informed the group, still shaking. "He's close by. And so is Sasuke-kun. I think he's going to go after him, in his weakened condition." She looked up at Sakura, but Sakura wasn't across from her anymore. Naruto cursed under his breath, running after Sakura.

Sakura didn't hear no more. As soon as Karin said that Sasuke was close, she darted in search of him. She felt he was close, but she didn't want to trust her instincts. She relied on Karin and now she was kicking herself for doing such a thing. Who knows how much time was wasted and how close to death he was, if he was still alive.

'_No! Don't think that way! He's alive Sakura and you know it!'_ Her inner Sakura was explaining to her, as she kept running into the forest deeper and deeper, trying to find any clearing. As she approached what seemed an opening, she had to stop. All around her Sakura was noticing that the forest was being eaten by black flames. She looked the past the forest that was blackening and finally saw Sasuke, on his back and bruised all over his body. Even from where she was standing she knew that Sasuke was in critical condition. She didn't hesitate; she sprang from the forest, running toward him, having the twigs and flames burn and scratch her trying her hardest not to fall. She ran until the barrier that was made of fire stopped her in her path. Suigetsu was right behind her creating two water sharks that gave Sakura the clearing that she was praying for. She continued running toward him unaware of everything around her.

"Sasuke-kun!" she cried his name, hoping for a reaction that never came. She fell by his side, leaning in to hear his heart, which was nonexistent. She froze, realizing that she couldn't hear his heart beat, or his breathing. She began healing him, frantically trying to heal twenty places at once. Naruto and the others were by her side, holding their breaths as she kept trying to hold on to her tears that were threatening to come down. If she lost control of her emotions, she wouldn't be able to control anything.

"I guess it's too late. Hmm, such a shame. He could have been very useful." A voice broke the silence, making everyone jump in surprise. Everyone turned to see an older man, his hands in his pockets. His face was covered by an orange mask, hiding everything except his eye. The only thing that Naruto kept staring at was the Akatsuki cloak that was tied at the waist.

"Did you kill Sasuke?" Naruto growled, his anger beginning to rise.

"No, no, of course not. Why would I kill someone that could have been useful to me? No, it was Itachi's doing. But he did put up quite a fight. Oh well, guess he was proven to be not as strong as his older brother." Madara slowly approached them, cautious at every step. "Now Naruto-kun, its time you come with me." He extended his hand toward Naruto, offering it in peace. Naruto looked back at Sakura, who did not pay attention to anything around her as she kept trying to see if there was any way she could bring Sasuke back. Madara too looked her way, finding it comical to see this pretty young woman wasting her time.

"It's no use." He yelled to Sakura, making her stop and look in his direction. He was taken aback at the sight of her eyes, which were fiercer than any eyes he has ever seen in his lifetime. She was almost breathtaking. He smiled as she continued her death glare on him. "He's been dead for a while, crying his eyes out pleading his brother not to kill him."

Naruto charged at him thrusting kunai toward his opponent. Madara swiftly moved from side to side, at lightning speed going back into the forest as he began contemplating how he would capture the nine-tailed beast.

Suigetsu joined the fight, tired of sitting around doing nothing, making both Juugo and Karin chase after him. Sakura was alone with him, which was just how she wanted. She slowly dropped her hands at her sides, finally letting the tears fall down that she held for so long. It was then she remembered what Ino told her.

"_You claim to love him so much and yet you would give your life easily to save Naruto's?"_

'_It was never Naruto's life that needed saving.' _She concluded_. 'It was yours, Sasuke-kun.'_ She brought her hands up and began her signs for the jutsu that Ino almost fainted on. Her hands began glowing blue, as she lowered her trembling hands down on him. This would be the only time she would use it, so she knew she had to give it her all. She wiped the tears from her eyes, knowing that this would be the last time she would see him, see Naruto, and remember any of her friends. She cried harder at the thought that she would never see any of them ever again, but grew bolder knowing that she was not dying in vain, but for a purpose.

After what seemed like hours, throwing her into a deeper state of desperation, Sakura began applying her own chakra at twice the rate she began with. Still after all that she was trying, Sasuke was still unresponsive. Madara had been right, he was nowhere near life. Because she was applying her chakra into him at a faster pace, Sakura's vision was slowly beginning to hinder. She shook her head composing herself and continuing with the jutsu. All she wanted to hear was that one gasp of air, until then she made it her mission to still be alive. Her body began convulsing, an affect that she read about would happen, pretty soon she would be coughing up blood, another side affect. Once that would happen she knew she wouldn't have much to live on.

She looked at his face, seeing it in all its ruggedness, which was weird to say, because Sasuke was nowhere near rugged. He was always more along the lines of regal. All she wanted was to have him hold her, touch her, feel her, and most of all kiss her like that night of passion and love. He truly did love her, considering all things that happened, she admitted. But now she needed him to survive, and what would kill her would be worth it. The convulsions were coming back, she felt, as she continued recollecting her thoughts of love and passion with this man. Her breathing was becoming heavier, unsteady. She felt something in the back of her throat, burning to come out as it scratched the inside of her mouth. She turned her head to the side as she threw up blood, her convulsions being harder to control as her eyelids were becoming heavily lidded. She was getting weaker, she felt it. She looked back at Sasuke, who was still as stone. Her convulsions finally took the toll on her, making her fall by his side. She coughed some more, bleeding all over his clothes. There was no more life that remained in her, she knew. All she could do was stay by his side as her time was slowly deteriorating in this world, opening the doors for the next one. She managed to pick herself up as she touched his face, bringing her face to his. She pressed her mouth against his, feeling his warm lips touch hers, making her shiver, as he held her.

"Sakura…?" Sasuke breathed into her face as he caressed her cheeks with his cold fingers. It was the breath she was hoping for. She smiled as he was looking into her face with worry in his eyes. Or was that fear? Her trembling hand reached to touch his face, but fell halfway as her eyes turned into the darkness.

* * *

Madara was a tough opponent to face, Naruto concluded, as he began building another Rasengan. Not even with the help of those three, he named, were they able to even get near him.

Karin was trying her hardest to pinpoint where Madara was hiding, until something stopped her concentration. That chakra…

"Sasuke-kun…?" she called out, making everything freeze in time.

Madara came out from the bushes he was hiding in and ran toward the opening where the body of the not-so-late-Uchiha lay. It was impossible…

"So he lives huh?" he had to say he was impressed with the pink-haired kunoichi, gathering a standing admiration for her. But as she lay limp in Sasuke's hands did he realize what she did. She sacrificed her life to save his. He looked at them and gave his sigh of pity to the girl, whom he never even knew her name.

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto ran down toward her. Madara continued staring at the two, now being six as the group that just fought him rejoined to mourn the fallen beauty. He turned and silently dispersed from their sight.

Naruto knew that something was wrong, by the way that he held her. If Sasuke was alive, then that meant…

"…Sakura-chan…" he spoke so silently to the wind, as if her name alone was as fragile as her life.

Karin was by Sasuke's side, sliding up her sleeve, revealing thousands of bite marks. She pressed her wrist toward Sasuke, making him look at her.

"Sasuke-kun, put her mouth to my skin, I might be able to save her."

"Why would you want to do that Karin?" Suigetsu questioned her, noticing that Sasuke was silent as he cradled Sakura's face in his arms.

"…As much as I hate to admit it," Karin began explaining through clenched teeth, "… she saved his life. I feel as if I owe her something. This is the best I can do I guess." Karin reached for her, but Sasuke pushed her hand away wanting no one or nothing to go nowhere near her.

Naruto bent down beside him, brushing Sakura's hair back, her body still warm to the touch. Sasuke looked at his comrade, his tears freely flowing down his already wet cheeks. He wished he could cry as much as he was, even more. But nothing was coming out. He didn't want to cry because then it would be the realization that she really was gone. He let Naruto hold her as he stared into the darkness that Sakura was now swimming in. Naruto did not hesitate as he brought her to Karin, making Sakura open her mouth and bite down on Karin, making Karin yell as she was getting lightheaded. Naruto then picked her up bridal style, standing up and running back to Konoha. He thanked Karin for what she did, what she said, and thanked the others for helping him. But he was running out of time, and if anyone could save her, Granny Tsunade would know what to do with her, to bring her back was all that mattered to him. He stared at Sasuke, who was still staring out into the depths of forgetfulness. Naruto wasted no time as he ran as fast as his legs could carry him, remembering every turn and tree that would lead them to their home.

He was there in minutes; it seemed to him, passing the gates that had countless ANBU. He passed by everyone, as they held back their cries of happiness that Naruto returned, then to realize who he was holding. He began to cry uncontrollably as he reached the hospital, hoping that there was something that could be done, that Tsunade could save her, somehow. The medics wasted no time, prepping Sakura, talking medical jargon that was making Naruto's head hurt, but not more than the searing headache that began to throb in his head, making Naruto faint. It was all too much to accept. No one here could be his savior, no one except for her.


	18. Departure

**Chapter 18: Departure**

A beautiful day. The first day of spring, where cherry blossoms finally bloom, opening their eyes to the world after months of blindness. Embracing the village of Konohagakure, making it shine with pink petals. All the cherry blossoms were blossoming, all except for one.

It had been over 3 months since Naruto brought back Sakura home and fainted in the hospital, tired and exhausted both physically and mentally. And still, Sakura remained as still as the 3 months prior, making this beautiful day seem dull to him. If it wasn't for Hinata, who would visit him everyday holding his hand timidly and whispering assurances, did he feel better. Sometimes she would stay with him all night, just to make sure that he would sleep well. And every night it was the same, holding him while he screamed for his friends. She could not imagine what it would be like to be without her team, so she could not imagine what was haunting him in his dreams.

He awoke with a start, his entire body drenched in sweat. It was another nightmare, Sakura in a coffin, Sasuke nowhere to be seen. He had to go see Sakura, see if today would be the day that she would open her eyes to the world from so many years in solitude. He got up and headed toward the hospital, entering through the double doors that he always visited in his nightmares. He found Tsunade in the main lobby of the hospital, and walked toward her, hoping for better news that he knew wouldn't come.

"it's still the same condition Naruto," Tsunade replied dryly. She looked tired and sullen, like if she never had a decent night's sleep, just like him. "Her vitals are still the same; nothing has changed since… yesterday." She struggled to find the words she should have told him, but the last thing she wanted was to have Naruto in high hopes only to have them deteriorated in a blink. Even she couldn't feel up to do that.

Naruto excused himself, walking toward Sakura's room, wanting to see her jade green eyes, hear her soothing voice. All he saw was her eyes still closed, her lips sealed tight, and the only sound that resonated the room was her steady breathing. He sat himself down on the chair beside her bed, always trying to see the pros and cons as to why Sakura was in this state.

'_At least she's still alive._' He would always tell himself, he was her savior, even though she still needed saving. He reached to grab his best friend's hand, squeezing it like they always did to make sure that they were all right. Yet again, she remained still, the only feeling being her warm hand even though it was cold inside the room. He decided that it was time for him to take off, see Hinata, to take his mind off things that were slowly swallowing him up, making him want to drown. He tried lifting his hand, ready to leave, only to realize that his hand was being held, pressure squeezing it. He was in shock, he was dreaming again… She couldn't be waking up…

"Granny!" Naruto found a voice to yell, but still no strength to move, paralyzed to believe that this could finally be it… all his nightmares can lay there where Sakura would have been…

Tsunade burst through the door running to Sakura's side, checking her vitals, trying to see if what was happening would be a good thing or something else. She just had to make sure that they were okay, and at the same time Sakura as well.

"_Wake up…"_ A voice rang in Sakura's ears, soothing her to make her want to open her eyes with mild anticipation.

'Who's that?' she countered the voice within her mind, it was so familiar…

"_Wake up Sakura…"_ The voice talked again, hypnotizing her to want to get up, see who it was that was talking to her. she gently rose from the bed opening her eyes to the light that was gone from her for so long. She was slowly regaining her vision, noticing that she was in a white room. She tried smelling only to burst into coughing fits; the scent of sanitization was more than enough to have brought her back from her comatose state. She wanted to get up and walk but was slowly pressed back down.

"Sasuke-kun?" She called out to the blurry vision.

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto responded, holding her hand, squeezing it gently. Sakura jumped at his touch releasing his hand and using it to rub her eyes. She could see a yellow and orange figure beside her.

"Naruto…" she said, only to have the wind knocked out of her as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Naruto!" Tsunade pulled him off Sakura with such force he landed on the other side of the room. Sakura began coughing again, while Tsunade ran her hands around her applying chakra to heal her quickly. She brushed her tears away as she finally gave her a hug a mother would give to a daughter that was gone for too long. Sakura hugged her teacher back, tears welling in her own eyes, once realizing that she was still alive. But that must have meant…

"Sasuke-kun…" she slowly whimpered.

"He's fine Sakura-chan." Naruto said as he walked back by her side. Sakura could finally see clearly and released her teacher to hold him, tears of joy falling out as Naruto explained to her that he was never dead to begin with.

"He was in a comatose state, like you, but because of your Jutsu he was slowly coming back into consciousness."

"And speaking of that Jutsu, if you weren't in the hospital Sakura, I would be throwing everything I could at you for even considering of performing a dangerous Jutsu." Tsunade scolded her as if she was a two year old that got caught stealing cookies from the cookie jar.

"Then why did it work?" she asked Naruto.

"I don't really know. I asked Jiraya and he said it was because it was an incomplete Jutsu. That's why you were able to heal Sasuke but at the same time save your life instead of risking it."

"…That's not the only reason, though." Tsunade cut in. Both Sakura and Naruto focused their attention on her. "The other reason why you didn't die was because… you're pregnant."

Sakura's body went numb; she couldn't feel anything, not even Naruto trying to grab a hold of her as she fainted back onto the bed.

* * *

Madara held up the torch, ready to say a final goodbye to Itachi. He threw it into the patch of straw, seeing his comrade's body being licked by the flames. Zetsu was the only one present alongside of him, feeling a deeper remorse than what his boss was feeling. Madara turned away whistling into the wind while Zetsu stood there, a little surprised that Madara was in such high spirits as this.

"Has something happened Madara-sama?"

"The Uchiha boy lives Zetsu, thanks to the girl. What an angel she truly is." Madara replied, "She is certainly a strong kunoichi. Smart as well I should assume. And she has the most beautiful eyes I have ever laid eyes on…"

Zetsu couldn't help but notice how Madara was practically fawning over this kunoichi. Sure, she truly was a beauty, but Madara never pointed things out like that, it wasn't like him.

"Zetsu you have a new mission: keep a close eye on that girl. Visualize everything that she does, I might have use of her…" Madara departed, leaving Zetsu alone with the burning flesh that was polluting the sky…

* * *

Sakura awoke to the darkness of her hospital room, alone with her own thoughts, which was exactly what she needed right now. By what Tsunade told her, the real reason she didn't die was because she was pregnant, and by that, it was not her life to sacrifice anymore, but also theirs. A mother's instinct to survive, is what she claimed that was keeping her alive for the last three months. She cradled her stomach, noticing that she was a little bit bigger but not enough to notice greatly. According to Tsunade, she was going to have twins but that was all she could tell her, everything was still too early to tell. She rose up from her bed to serve herself a glass of water, as well as walk around. She needed to stretch her legs.

"Thirsty?" a cool voice filled the room. Sakura turned toward the window, her eyes revealing what she wanted to see. Sasuke descended from the window, entering the hospital room. Sakura walked toward him extending her hands to reach out and touch him, making sure that it wasn't the aftereffects of being asleep for so long. She touched his icy skin, his face trying to show every feeling that he has ever felt for her. She stepped back, trying to hold her breath and tears in as she saw him again.

"How did you know that I was awake?" She asked him.

"I always came at nights to see when you would wake up."

'_That voice was his, trying to bring me back into reality…'_ Sakura resolved the riddle of the mysterious voice that always played in her head, telling her to wake up. It was him all along…

This time it was him that reached for her, cupping her face with his cold hands, touching her lips with his fingertips. She kissed them, bringing her face closer to his all the while trembling for more of his touches. She brushed her lips against his. Even though she was in a coma her mouth still had the taste of strawberries, awakening his senses of that night so long ago. She slowly took off his shirt pressing herself against him, wanting him more than ever, just as he had been craving her. She brought him down on the bed, never once unlocking from their embrace. But he had to; he had to tell her something…

"I've missed you Sasuke-kun…" she whispered in his ear, wrapping her legs around him, bringing him closer to her.

"…Sakura… I have to tell you something…" he said, hating every moment that he was not kissing her lips, her neck, the well of her breasts.

"We'll talk later, Sasuke-kun please…" she moaned in his ear, making him want to continue this passionate desire that they both felt for the other. But he couldn't bring himself to do it. He had to tell her this. He broke away from her, leaving her panting and a quizzical look on her face. What was he doing?

"What's wrong Sasuke-kun?" She asked him.

"…I have to leave Sakura." He answered her. He waited for her to ask the question that he did not have the answer to.

Sakura paused everything that she was doing, "For how long?" she asked him.

Sasuke sighed, surprising her, he never lost his cool, but she knew that he was at a loss for words. "I-I don't know…" He answered, making Sakura get up from the bed to stare at him.

"Wha-what do you mean that you don't know?" she asked. "Why do you have to leave in the first place?" What else did he have to do in this world? Itachi was dead, he had his revenge. What else could be keeping him from her?

"…When I fought Itachi, he mentioned that he didn't kill the clan on his own. He had help. My revenge is not complete until I kill that person."

"…Who was it?"

Sasuke arose from the bed his hand scratching the back of his neck. "Madara Uchiha."

The name sounded familiar, but Sakura didn't know who or where she heard it from. "He could have just been lying, to make you still keep thinking that you had to keep looking for someone that may not even exist." Sakura tried to reason with him, to have him stay here, with her.

"No, it makes sense how Itachi could have killed everyone… I have to find him, and kill him." Sasuke said, the same look of determination that struck Sakura with a sudden dread. That meant he would leave again. But he couldn't, not know, not when she needed him the most.

"I'll go with you then." She made up her mind.

"You'll stay here… The last thing I want is for you to be in danger Sakura." He reached again for her face but she turned away.

"If you leave, how do I know that you'll come back unless I'm by your side?"

"You have to understand Sakura," he cupped her face as she turned her head away, hiding her tears of frustration. "I have to leave to find him and kill him. But I will come back. I am under Tsunade's orders." She turned to face him, her tears wetting her cheeks. Tsunade?

"She's sending you?"

"Under her orders, I have to investigate this issue of why my clan was murdered. He must have the answers. The answers that Itachi never gave me." He kissed her lips, wiping away her tears. Kisses that promised he would return to her. But she didn't want those kisses, she wanted him to give her kisses every night, make love to her every night, and be by her side every night. He gave her one last kiss before he let her go walking to retrieve his shirt that she took off. He walked toward the window from which he entered.

"I'm pregnant." She announced, the only trump card she had on playing. If seducing him wouldn't work, maybe, just maybe that might bring him back to her.

Sasuke froze in mid frame. He turned to face her, his face full of confusion and fear. There was just no way…

"Lying won't work Sakura. I'm leaving either way."

"…If you leave, don't ever think about coming back." She threatened through a hallow voice. She didn't want to wait anymore for him. This was his chance. He had to take it or leave it.

He took his foot off the window frame, walked toward her giving her another passionate kiss like before. It worked, she thought. He would stay, they would raise them together and he would forget about this new thirst of revenge.

"I'll come back. Especially if you are pregnant." He whispered in her ear. Sakura broke away from him, trying her hardest to be brave, but all she felt was fear that she would never see him again.

"I'll always come back to you… Sakura…" he panted. "Whether you want me to or not. I'll always come back."

Sakura was at a loss for words. Nothing was working in her favor. She tried it all and he was still determined to leave. She fell to her knees hugging herself as she choked back tears. Sasuke walked toward her and lifted her up bridal style as she kept sobbing into his shirt. He kissed her forehead, lying beside her as she was slowly falling into a deep sleep. Once she fell asleep he left leaving behind nothing but his memories and his voice that stayed etched in her mind.

Suigetsu, Karin, and Juugo were patiently waiting on the outskirts of Konoha waiting for him. Sasuke slowly appeared up the path, walking toward them, ready to disperse.

"Took ya long enough." Suigetsu said. "So how is the cutie?" he asked.

"Alive, that's all you need to know anyways." Karin answered for Sasuke.

"Let's go." Sasuke said, having the group jump into the forest running and jumping from tree to tree.

"Do we have any leads?" Juugo asked his leader.

"No."

"Guess this is gonna take us awhile." Suigetsu said. It didn't bother him that they were going on a mission under Konoha's orders. He was actually looking forward to seeing where this would go. The only thing that he worried about was the last fight he was involved with. That man had tremendous chakra, and as Karin put it, very menacing as well. The last thing he wanted was to face off with that guy again.

* * *

Sakura awoke quietly, looking around to see herself in the hospital, and no sign of Sasuke.

"He left Sakura-chan." Naruto said pouring her a glass of water. She slowly sipped it, a look of defeat on her face.

"How did you know that he left Naruto?" she asked.

"I was there when Granny gave him the mission." He was going to leave that same day but we told him to wait for a bit while we cleared some things up with the elders." Naruto went on explaining. "I was supposed to go with him but he said no, to stay here and take care of you instead."

She looked at Naruto and tried to show him a smile, but all that came out were tears. She was all alone. She felt so alone.

Naruto let her cry, trying to convince her that she would be fine, he would be fine, and they would be fine.

"I told him that I was pregnant. I was sure that would make him stay." She said. Naruto just looked at her, trying to decide whether or not it was a good idea to have told him that she was pregnant.

"Maybe that gave him a more reason to leave. Now that he knows, whoever it was that killed his clan before could come back for them." He reasoned.

Sakura never thought of it that way. If anyone ever tried to hurt her children… No, she would kill them before they ever touched them. She cradled her stomach again, trying to see if they would do anything. Again, it was still too early for them to be moving, but she felt them growing, feeding off her strength as she slowly was regaining her strength.

"Then if they ever come after them, I will fight them off." She said her determined look strong and fierce.

Naruto took his hand in hers, promising her the same that she promised herself. She smiled her true smile, the one that Naruto had been waiting for. He let her go back to sleep walking toward his home unaware of the news that Hinata had in store for him.

Zetsu was just within range of hearing them, more than ready to tell Madara the news of his female kunoichi. He felt as though this could be the type of information that his leader wanted to hear.

All that Madara did was smile behind his mask, waiting for Sasuke to come find him, if he ever did. As for Sakura, he slowly began to ponder what could be done about this new situation. Uchihas, and two of them? He started to wonder what would happen if he happened to lay his hands on them, what skills they could possess. How strong would they be? All that and more kept flying through his head while Sakura looked up at the same blue sky that Sasuke was staring at, their thoughts being of nothing but the other.

A/N: FINALLY!! *GASP* I have finally updated this story! Yay! Well anyways this is the last chapter to this story but the sequel is allready underway so don't worry about that! But it might take a while because I'm working on two more stories. So many thoughts in my head!!! The Possibilities!!! Well anyways thanks for hanging in there until the end of this story and please stay tuned for future stories!


End file.
